Yuna
by Qulbutoke
Summary: Yuna est une fille normale ... à quelques exceptions près : elle change souvent de famille d'accueil. Et cette fois-ci, sa nouvelle famille s'appelle Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite : je ne suis pas régulière niveau parutions de chapitre :3. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et bonne lecture !

Yuna était une fille normale ... a quelques exceptions près.

Depuis toute petite Yuna pouvait voir les fantômes, mais n'en parlait jamais à personne. La seule famille à qui elle l'as dit l'avait traité de folle et l'avais faite suivre par un psychologue.

Depuis elle gardait tout ce qui lui arrivait pour elle.

Elle entendait aussi une voix dans sa tête. Une voix, comme son subconscient ou une partie d'elle même. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

Elle était renfermée depuis toute jeune, n'avais pas d'amis à l'école depuis toute petite et elle n'avais pas de parents. Orpheline depuis très jeune, elle changeai de famille d'accueil pratiquement tout les 6 mois, les différentes familles d'accueil qu'elle avais connu la rejetai au bout de quelques mois et ne voulaient plus d'elle rapidement.

Pour toutes les familles qu'elle avait connus jusqu'ici, Yuna était une malédiction.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, Yuna changeai encore une fois de famille d'acceuil et déménageai encore une fois dans une nouvelle ville. Elle espérait que cette famille la ne la prendraient pas pour une malédiction eux aussi, et que pour une fois, en 17 ans d'existence, elle pourrais vivre plus de 6 mois dans une même famille et dans une même ville.

Dès qu'elle mis un pied sur le sol de la ville de Karakura, en descendant du bus, Yuna remarqua aussitôt, que dans cette ville aussi il y avait des choses étranges.

A force de changer de famille, de moins en moins d'autres familles voulaient d'elle et elle espérait qu'elle n'en connaîtrait plus d'autres après la famille Kurosaki. Elle espérait pouvoir vivre avec eux jusqu'à ses 18 ans puis éventuellement vivre avec eux après ses 18 ans s'ils voulaient bien encore d'elle. Yuna se promis d'y mettre un peu du sien.

Avant de prendre son bus vers Karakura, Yuna avais appris que son nouveau tuteur s'appelais Isshin Kurosaki. On ne lui avais rien dit d'autre.

Elle sorti un bout de papier de la petite poche de son sac a dos Eastpack noir. Elle lût l'adresse plusieurs fois et étudia plusieurs fois le petit plan dessiné sur le papier pour pouvoir se rendre chez sa nouvelle famille.

Après une demi heure de marche, sa guitare, son sac à dos ainsi qu'un autre grand sac contenant toutes ses affaires sur le dos, Yuna se retrouva devant une clinique.

Une clinique ? Sa nouvelle famille étaient médecins ?

Haussant les épaules, elle s'avança et passa la porte de la clinique.

Ce fut une jeune fille d'environs 12/13 ans, habillée avec sa tenue d'écolière, aux cheveux châtains attachés en deux couettes et aux grands yeux bruns qui l'accueillis avec un joli sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis Yuna, je suis bien chez la famille Kurosaki ?

- Oh oui, bienvenue à la maison Yuna, attend moi ici, je vais chercher Papa. Elle parti en courant dans un couloir avant de se retourner. - Au fait, je m'appelle Yuzu ! Puis elle repris sa course.

Quelques instants plus tard Isshin Kurosaki arriva accompagné de Yuzu et d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux gris et habillée comme Yuzu.

- Tu dois être Yuna, c'est un plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle fille à la maison ! Bienvenue !

Tout en parlant, Isshin fit un énorme câlin à Yuna, forçant Yuzu et sa soeur à se joindre à l'étreinte. Génial. Isshin Kurosaki semblait être un papa poule.

_"Et tu viens seulement d'arriver."_

Ignorant la voix, Yuna fit un petit sourire forcé et remercia Isshin.

Yuna appris que pour les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois, qu'elle passerai ici, sa famille se composera d'un père poule (Isshin), de deux petites sœurs (Karin et Yuzu) ainsi que d'un grand frère (Ichigo) actuellement absent.

Après les présentations, Isshin reparti soigner ses patients laissant les trois jeunes filles.

Yuzu demanda à Karin de faire visiter la maison a Yuna puis reparti aider son père et s'occuper de l'accueil.

- T'en fait pas, tu t'y habituera. Yuzu à un peu le rôle de la maman ici. Quand à mon père, il est toujours comme ça. Quand Ichigo rentrera, ne t'étonne pas de les voir se battre tout les deux, c'est habituel mais rien de méchant t'en fait pas. Aller suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_"Mon Dieu, on est arrivés dans une famille de timbrés. Ils battent des records si tu veux mon avis."_

_'J'avais pas besoin de ton avis, merci quand même.'_

Yuna ne posa pas de question et suivit Karin sans un mot. Après avoir mémorisé ou était les différentes pièces et être arrivées à sa chambre, Yuna remercia Karin qui retourna à ses occupations.

La nouvelle fille de la famille Kurosaki regarda un moment sa chambre. La pièce avait été aménagée rien que pour elle d'après Karin. Finalement Yuna se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée.

Bon point : Sa nouvelle famille était gentille. Elle se sentait bien avec eux.

Quand Yuna se réveilla, le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait 19h30. Elle entendit plusieurs voix et les suivit pour se retrouvée dans le salon.

La famille Kurosaki au grand complet se trouvais devant elle.

_"Tu crois qu'ils ont encore des cousin aux cheveux roses, bleus et verts ? Non parce que là, sa fait déjà trois couleurs différentes en quatre personnes..."_

_'Merci, je te rappel que moi aussi j'ai une couleur différente de la normale.'_

Yuzu, qui la remarqua en première, lui présenta Ichigo, qui venait d'arriver puis parti à la cuisine pour revenir avec des plats.

_"Ça à l'air délicieux ! Dommage que je ne mange pas moi."_

Après le repas, où Yuna pu faire connaissance avec sa famille d'accueil, Yuna parti se coucher.

Le lendemain, Yuna passa une grande partie de la journée dans sa chambre à déballer ses affaires et personnaliser un minimum la chambre. Les murs étaient gris et un parquet en bois clair composait le sol. Le plafond était blanc et une lampe était fixé au plafond pour éclairé l'intégralité de la salle.

Un grand lit était installé dans le coin opposé à la porte et un velux trônait au dessus du lit. A côté du lit se trouvais une table de nuit en bois. Contre le mur opposé au lit, un bureau, en bois, était installé, une fenêtre séparant le lit et le bureau. Un armoire à porte coulissantes, en bois, se trouvais sur le même mur que la porte. Elle avait installé sa guitare dans le coin à coté du bureau.

Lors de l'après midi, Yuna était allé achetter des affaires de cours avec Isshin et Yuzu. Ils étaient aussi passés au lycée de Karakura, finir l'inscription de Yuna et chercher ses uniformes de lycée. L'accueil lui avais précisé qu'elle pourrais le personnalisé à son goût et qu'elle était une classe en dessous de son "Grand Frère" Ichigo.

Le soir venu, Yuna se coucha après avoir pris une douche.

Le matin, Yuna personnalisa tout de suite son uniforme. Sur sa jupe grise pendait une chaîne argentée. Elle portait avec la jupe, des chaussettes hautes noires ainsi qu'une paire de Doc Marteens. Sur sa chemise blanche, elle portait un serre taille noir. Elle portait aussi une mitaine noire en cuir à la main droite ainsi qu'un perfecto.

_"Ton style de changera jamais ..."_

_'Punk un jour, punk toujours !'_

Ses cheveux rouges étaient noués en natte sur son épaule. Yuna faisait aussi ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs presque transparents, à l'aide de mascara.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide, Yuna suivit Ichigo jusqu'au lycée. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa salle de cours puis partis pour la sienne.

La matinée se passa normalement. Comme toujours, Yuna ne se faisait pas d'amis et restait dans son coin, sans gêner personne. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit nouvelle et que son look était plutôt voyant, aucuns élèves de la classe ne faisaient attention à elle au bout d'une heure.

_"Tu pourrais aussi faire un effort au lycée tu sais, pas qu'à la maison."_

_'C'est eux qui ne viennent pas vers moi. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seule je te rappel.'_

Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré dans sa tête.

Après la dernière heure de la matinée. Yuna attendit que tout les autres élèves soient sortis de la salle pour sortir à son tour.

Quand elle fut dehors de la salle, elle fut surprise de voir Ichigo l'attendre, adossé contre le mur, accompagné de quelques personnes que Yuna n'avait encore pas croisé.

Il lui présenta les quelques personnes présentes.

_"Enfin quelqu'un qui s'occupe de ta vie sociale !"_

Il y avait Ishida Uryu, un jeune homme grand et mince aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il portait des lunettes qu'il remontais quelques fois sur son nez.

_"Trop sérieux comme gars, si tu veux mon avis."_

Yasutora Sado était lui, le contraire d'Uryu. Tchad, parce qu'il préférait être appelé Tchad, était un grand homme, plutôt baraqué, à la peau légèrement basanée. Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombaient sur son visage, cachant ses yeux bruns.

_"Bon sang ! Ce type est un géant ou quoi ?__"_

Orihime Inoue était une jolie rousse aux cheveux longs et lisses, aux yeux bruns, et une poitrine développée. Elle semblait un peu insouciante et elle semblait ne pas remarquer les regards des autres garçons.

_"Elle à l'air un peu niaise si tu veux mon avis."_

_'C'est un charme.'_

La dernière personne avec Ichigo était Rukia Kuchiki. Elle était petite avec une poitrine moins développée qu'Orihime mais semblait plus sûre et plus forte de caractère comme de force. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, s'arrêtant au dessus des épaules et elle avait que de beaux yeux violets.

_"Très mi- Ok j'arrête."_

Les cinq amis proposèrent à Yuna de venir manger avec eux sur le toit. Proposition que Yuna accepta.

Ils avaient un peu parlés et fait connaissance puis le soir venus, après les cours. Yuna fit le chemin du retour avec Ichigo.

Plusieurs jours passèrent comme ça et Yuna était contente. Elle s'entendais plutôt bien avec les Kurosaki et était maintenant amie avec Ichigo et ses amis. Elle mangeais avec eux tous les midis.

Certaines fois, Ichigo et Rukia manquaient à l'appel. D'autres fois, c'était Uryu qui manquait à l'appel. Quelques fois, les cinq amis parlaient de quelque chose que Yuna ne comprenait pas et changeaient de sujet dès qu'elle arrivait.

_"Ils cachent quelque chose ceux là à mon avis..."_

_'...'_

_"Oui, je sais t'en veux pas de mon avis."_

Cette ville était plus étrange que toute les autres ou elle avait été.

Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de fantômes dans une ville. Jamais elle n'avais ressenti autant de monstres apparaître. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre voyaient les fantômes et les monstres.

_"Hé, t'es pas seule au monde cocotte !"_

Elle n'était pas idiote et au bout de quelques jours elle avais remarquer que certaines conversation qu'avait ses cinq nouveaux amis tournaient autour de ses monstres étranges. Yuna avait très vite compris que ses cinq amis voyaient eux aussi les monstres.

Quelques fois, des monstres apparaissaient la nuit. La sensation de danger qui prenait Yuna à chaque apparitions la réveillaient à chaque fois. Alors elle se levais, allait à la salle de bain pour se mouillé le visage et quand la sensation de danger disparaissait, elle retournait dans sa chambre.

Quelques fois, quand cette sensation de danger la prenait en présence des ses amis ou de sa famille d'accueil. Ichigo la regardais étrangement, plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il comprenait qu'elle les ressentait.

Cette nuit encore, Yuna fut réveillée par cette sensation. Elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (bons ou mauvais, si ça peut m'aider je suis preneuse :3) ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre (je l'espère !).


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! C'est toujours moi. Je sais, j'ai été rapide. Et je m'en félicite moi-même. Je crois que l'expression "La nuit porte conseil" n'as jamais été aussi vraie que cette nuit. Du moins pour moi. Et c'est avec une horrible crampe au bras en moins et une idée de suite que je me suis réveillée. Alors voici le chapitre 2 !

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas préciser au chapitre précédent que : L'univers et les personnages de Bleach de m'appartiennent absolument pas. Seulement Yuna est à moi ... Normalement ... Sauf si un super ninja me la volée cette nuit ... et si c'est le cas, Maître ne serais pas fière de moi.

Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui sont venus voir ma fanfiction ! Et je voulais encore plus remercier Utopically-Me pour m'avoir donné son avis et s'être abonnée à ma fanfic' ! D'ailleurs Juliette (Oui, je suis passée sur ton profil :3) je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta proposition pour être ma Beta, mais je préfère refuser (pas taper, pas taper, pleaaaase !) j'aime beaucoup être indépendante. M'en veux pas :).

Bref, trêve de bla-bla, passons au chapitre (sinon le chapitre risque d'avoir l'air tout petit). Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Quand Yuna se réveilla, elle avais comme un pressentiment.

Un pressentiment ni mauvais, ni bon.

Le genre de pressentiment qui dit "Y a quelque chose qui va se passer. Chai pas quoi. Mais y a quelque chose qui va se passer."

Le genre de pressentiment qui dit "T'aurais pas dût te réveillée ma vieille, tu va douillé."

Mais dans la tête de Yuna, ça sonnait plus comme "Tu vois des trucs étranges ? Qui t'as dit que voir des trucs étranges, c'était pas cool ? Ta vie était nulle jusqu'ici ? Qui t'as dit que ça changerais pas ?"

Qu'est ce qui pourrais arriver qui changerais sa vie ?

Les Kurosaki ne veulent plus d'elle ? Non, changer de famille d'accueil est trop habituel pour que se soit ça.

Yuzu est malade, c'est Ichigo qui se colle à la cuisine ? Non, de la nourriture cuisinée par Ichigo ne devait pas être si dangereux. Mis à part peut-être changer de cuisine et faire une indigestion, aucun risques.

La prof d'histoire c'est cassé le genoux et se retrouve en arrêt maladie pour trois semaines ? Non, c'est certes mauvais pour la prof, mais tout ce qui supprime une heure d'histoire est bon pour la santé mentale de Yuna.

C'est vrai quoi, qu'est ce qu'on en à a faire de Marie-Antoinette ? De un, elle vivais dans un autre pays alors Yuna ne voyais pas pourquoi on lui parlais de Marie Antoinette ici, à Karakura, de deux, elle est morte depuis bien longtemps.

Si seulement c'était les cours d'histoire qu'ils auraient guillotinés à la place de la reine. Que d'avantages.

Non, dommage pour Yuna, ça ne peux pas être ça, la vieille harpie sera très certainement en pleine santé et assurera malheureusement son cours, comme toujours, et comme toujours, personne n'écoutera et Yuna dormira sur l'oreiller improvisé très inconfortable qu'est sa table de cours.

_"Et si t'arrêtait de donner des hypothèses plus nulles les unes que les autres et que tu te levais ? Histoire, je sais pas moi, de ne pas être en retard peut-être ?"_

Voyant qu'effectivement, le réveil avais sonné depuis bien vingt minutes et que si elle traînais encore elle n'aurais même plus le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée, même en courant, sans être en retard, Yuna se leva, s'habilla et se prépara en vitesse, dit bonjour, au revoir et se mis en route vers le lycée.

Karin se dit que finalement, elle avait bien fait d'avancer le réveil de Yuna de dix minutes.

Yuna arriva finalement au lycée cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure de la première sonnerie.

Soit, elle était vraiment très rapide, se dont elle n'avait souvenir comme le prouve les maintes billets de retards dans ses différents carnets de correspondance.

Soit, Karin avait mis à exécution sa menace et avait effectivement avancé l'heure de son réveil. Merde. Adieu quinze minutes de sommeil après la sonnerie de se satané réveil !

_"Si tu n'était pas arrivée en retard au lycée pratiquement tout les matins depuis que tu vit ici, elle ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait ..."_

_'Plait-il ? Vous osez contesté mes quinze minutes consacrées à émerger du sommeil quotidiennes ou est-ce que mon ouïe serais soudainement déficiente ?'_

_"Quinze minutes en moins ... C'est pas la mort non plus, tu perds une heure de sommeil lors du solstice d'été et tu t'en plaint pas."_

_'Je le récupère lors du solstice d'hiver.'_

Un soupire exaspéré résonna dans le cerveau de Yuna. Décidément, elle l'entendais de plus en plus souvent celui-là.

L'une des premières choses que Yuna remarqua ce matin, autre que le fait qu'elle ai vu Yuzu en pleine forme -.

_" 'Youpi, c'est pas Ichigo qui fera à manger !' C'est ça ?"_

_'...'_

Ou le fait que sa prof d'histoire était effectivement en bonne santé -.

_"C'est bête ! C'est qui qui subira malheureusement non pas une, mais bien deux heures d'histoire sur le sujet très intéressant qu'est la guerre du Vietnam ?"_

_'Je te rappel que tu entends tout ce que j'entend.'_

_"... Euh ... Oui ... Malheureusement ..."_

Ce que Yuna remarqua, bien plus que la non-maladie de Yuzu et la santé effroyablement trop bonne de sa prof d'histoire, était cinq nouveaux venus au lycée.

Effectivement, lors de la récréation du matin, Ichigo lui avais présenté cinq personnes.

Toshiro Hitsugaya. Un nain aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus turquoises hurlant à Ichigo "Je ne suis pas petit !" et "C'est CAPITAINE Hitsugaya".

Renji Abarai. Un roux aux cheveux aussi rouges qu'elle, aux yeux bruns décoré de tatouages étranges.

Rangiku Matsumoto. Une belle bimbo à la poitrine encore plus développée qu'Orihime, manquant de sortir de sa chemise. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus presque aussi clairs que les siens.

Ikkaku Madarame. Un chauve avec des marques rouges sur le côté extérieur de chaque œil. Œils bruns. Lui portait un bâton en bois à la ceinture en office de katana.

Et le dernier était encore plus étrange que les quatres autres. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés en carrés, aux yeux violets, deux plumes jaunes au bord de l'œil droit, deux plus rouges sur le sourcil droit. Celui type là semblais porter une grande importance à la "beauté".

Quelle jolie bande de joyeux lurons. Un nain aux cheveux blancs complexé par sa taille, un roux tatoué sa partout, une bimbo blonde, une boule de billard et une fashionvictime.

_"Décidément, cette ville accueille tout les phénomènes bizarres du monde."_

_'A commencer par moi.'_

Lorsqu'il avait présenté Yuna à ses amis, Ichigo avais même pris soin de dire qu'elle était sa "sœur adoptive" accompagné d'un regard noir vers Renji. Tatouage-Man s'était caché derrière Rukia.

Lors du repas de midi, le cinq nouveaux venus étaient venus manger avec eux sur le toit.

Yuna n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de les trouver étranges. Ça faisait déjà une bonne semaine qu'elle vivais chez les Kurosaki, ici, à Karakura, et ne les avait jamais, au grand jamais vu ici.

_"T'as peut-être pas ouvert les yeux assez grands pour les voir."_

_'Je suis peut être pas la plus normale, mais au moins, je sais que je suis suffisamment observatrice.'_

Mais le pire de tout, c'était les autres élèves du lycée.

Ils ne semblaient même pas dérangés par l'arrivée soudaine des cinq. Comme si pour eux, ils avaient toujours été ici. Comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu à Karakura. Comme s'ils les connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'ils venaient d'arrivé.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà été dans se lycée l'année dernière ? Ou même au tout début de l'année, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée ici ?

Mais alors, les autres les auraient certainement abordés pour savoir où ils étaient tout ce temps ou pourquoi ils avaient manqués autant de cours.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Quelque chose clochais.

_"Tu veux pas arrêter de réfléchir ? Si tu continue comme ça tu va surchauffé. Et pire, je vais mourir de chaud, enfermé dans ton cerveau. Remarque, au moins tu pourra te venté d'avoir un cadavre dans la tête."_

La journée de cours fini, Yuna pris le chemin vers la clinique Kurosaki qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Ichigo finissant avant elle, il était rentré avant elle après s'être assuré qu'elle connaissait le chemin.

Finalement, si son pressentiment de ce matin n'était que la rencontre avec les cinq amis de ses amis, c'était pas si mauvais qu'elle l'avais pensé. Même si elle aurais pu se passer de la présence du dinosaure historique, hum, de sa prof d'histoire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! C'était le deuxième chapitre. Comme pour le précédent chapitre, je vous invite à me donner votre avis, bon ou mouvais, grand ou petit soit-il ! Vous pouvez aussi me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose ou si quelque chose pour turlupine (wow, je connais un mot pareil moi ?).

Merci d'avoir lu !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée/autre à tous et à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !

PS: Z'avez vu, j'ai trouver comment mettre la barre horizontale pour séparer le chapitre de mes remarques au début et à la fin :D.

PS n°2: Désolée, ce chapitre est plus court que le premier, j'essayerais d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois ;) !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Attention ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette génialissime fanfiction que j'écris !

Je voulais tous vous remercier d'avoir lût les deux premiers chapitre ! A moins que vous passez directement au troisième ... ce qui serait étrange.

Et je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser leurs avis ... oui oui, cette fois-ci j'ai eu deux avis ! Et ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise et j'espère que ma fanfiction continuera de vous plaire !

Voilà, ceci dit, je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! (Est-ce vraiment utile de repréciser que l'univers et les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas ?)

* * *

Ça faisait déjà bien quinze minutes que Yuna avais quitté le lycée. Elle avait décidé de faire un petit détour pour profiter du coucher de soleil et pour visiter un peu plus la ville.

_"Et parce que tu t'es perdue."_

Yuna appréciait être seule et c'est pour pouvoir profiter de sa solitude qu'elle avait fait un détour. Elle aimait être seule pour penser.

_"Et parce que tu t'es perdue. Aller, dit le !"_

Yuna continuai son chemin tranquillement dans ses pensées.

Elle était perdue. Génial.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, le soleil descendait du plus en plus bas dans le ciel, le teintant d'une belle couleur orangée, et la température chutait, il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ça aussi c'était Génial.

_'Pourquoi on est arrivés ici en février aussi ?!'_

_"Parce que l'assistante trouvais tellement gentil de te trouver une énième famille d'accueil pour ton anniversaire."_

Ah oui, c'est vrai que son anniversaire était il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Elle décida finalement de refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverais la rue où il fallait tourner à gauche et apparemment pas à droite. A moins qu'il fallait tourné à droite et pas à droite ? Elle ne s'en rappelais plus.

Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré dans sa tête.

Quoi ? Elle n'y pouvais rien si elle n'avais pas beaucoup de mémoire. Et puis avec tout les changements de famille, de villes, d'écoles et autres qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, elle avait arrêté d'essayer de se souvenir des différents chemins à prendre depuis bien longtemps.

A force de penser, elle avait encore pris plusieurs directions sans le remarquer.

_"Hé, ce serais pas l'arrêt de bus où on est arrivés ?"_

Effectivement, s'était bien l'arrêt où elle était arrivée à Karakura. C'était bien ici, qu'elle avait posé le pied dans cette ville pour la première fois.

Elle eu une idée.

_"Ah, enfin un flash de génie dans ton petit cerveau ?"_

Tout en fouillant ses poches et son sac, elle pria pour avoir garder le papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de la clinique et un mini-plan. Au même moment ou elle trouva le papier, une exclamation de joie retenti dans sa tête.

Exclamation de joie qui devint très vite un rire moqueur quand il se mis à pleuvoir.

_"Tu va être toute mouillée ! C'est bête. Surtout que moi je suis bien au sec dans ta tête."_

Le rire moqueur s'arrêta d'un coup. Le pressentiment que Yuna avait eu se matin était revenu en quatrième vitesse. Elle accéléra, dans l'espoir d'être moins mouillée quand elle arriverais.

Le pressentiment se fit de plus en plus fort. Et presque inconsciemment, Yuna c'était mise à courir. Comme pour échapper à quelque chose.

Puis il y eu un cri. Un cri horrible et inhumain. Qui la figea sur place. D'un coup, elle c'était arrêtée.

_'C'était quoi ce cri ?'_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle entendait la voix, elle senti un vide dans sa tête. Comme si la voix c'était cachée loin, très loin. Tellement loin qu'elle ne l'entendais plus. Tellement loin qu'elle ne ressentais plus la présence de la voix dans sa tête.

Puis elle eu une drôle d'impression. Comme si, en disparaissant comme ça, la voix voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Alors elle se remit à courir. De plus en plus vite. Pour se cacher.

Et cette fichu voix qui ne donnais plus signe de vie. D'accord au début elle avait tout de suite cherché à s'en débarrasser. Elle l'avait même crainte plusieurs semaines, voir même plusieurs mois.

Mais maintenant que cette voix avait disparue, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même.

Elle se retourna, comme pour voir quelle distance elle avait déjà parcouru. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dût.

Un monstre. Un monstre horrible était derrière elle et semblait lui courir après.

Elle redoubla d'effort. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était, ni même par où elle allait. Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à quelle direction prendre, alors elle prenait les rues au hasard.

Elle tombait. Et elle se relevait.

Le monstres semblait attiré par elle. Peut importe ce qui les entourait, il la suivait sans faire attention au reste. Et le reste ne semblait ne pas faire attention à lui.

Yuna compris très vite que tout ce que voyaient les autres humains était une dégénérée qui courait comme si elle avait la mort au trousses et les différents dégâts soudains causés par le passage du monstre qu'il ne voyaient pas.

Elle était passée devant beaucoup de monde qui hurlait de peur face aux dégâts qui apparaissaient soudainement sans explications. Elle était aussi passée devant de nombreux fantômes, qui s'enfuyaient face au monstre de peur qu'il les attaquent.

Mais lui ne semblait pas s'en formalisé et continuait de la courser elle. Pourquoi elle bon sang ?!

Elle finit par arriver dans un parc où était de nombreux arbres. Elle s'en servait pour se cacher mais à chaque fois le monstre la retrouvais.

Elle tomba encore une fois et en voyant le monstre plus proche qu'avant, se rapprochant d'elle de plus en plus, elle se prépara à encaisser un coup.

Mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle entendit un autre cri. Mais cette fois-ci un grand cri de plainte et de douleur.

Puis elle vit le monstre disparaître et fumée. Et Ichigo arrivé en courant suivit de Rukia.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils portaient des vêtements noirs ? Et pourquoi ils avaient des katanas en mains eux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que personne autour ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, ni le monstre et sa disparition, ni les deux amis habillés en noir ?

_"Parce qu'ils sont des âmes."_

Et pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue voix ne revenais que maintenant ... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulais dire ?

_'Hé ! T'étais passé où toi ?!'_

Aucune réponse.

- Yuna !

C'était Rukia qui l'avait appelée. Elle semblait être de nouveau visible par les autres personnes et elle était de nouveau habillée de son uniforme du lycée. Ses vêtements noir et son katana semblaient avoir disparus.

- Tu va bien ?

Ça c'était Ichigo. Lui par contre était toujours habillé en noir et semblait toujours invisible aux yeux des autres.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Alors c'était après toi que le Hollow en avait ...

Hein ? Un Hollow ? C'est quoi un Hollow ?

_"Le monstre qui ta coursé jusqu'ici."_

_'La voix ! Espèce de ! Tu t'es barré en me laissant toute seule devant cette chose.'_

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête pour acquiescer.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute un peu Yuna, mais pas ici.

Rukia l'aida à se relever et se mit à marcher. Elle fit signe à Yuna de la suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les trois jeunes arrivèrent devant une boutique de bonbon, trempés par la pluie. Yuna reconnu la boutique, elle était passée plusieurs fois devant en cherchant le bon chemin pour rentrer à la clinique.

Rukia toqua.

Ce fut un drôle d'homme qui vint ouvrir la porte. Il était habillé d'un kimono vert et cachait la moitié de son visage derrière un éventail. L'autre moitié de son visage était caché par son bob, bob duquel dépassait ses cheveux blonds. On discernait deux yeux bruns entre le bob et l'éventail. Il était suivit par un chat noir.

- Mais qu'avons nous là ? Rukia, Ichigo et ... mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?

Yuna vit Ichigo lever les yeux au ciel, comme habitué du comportement de l'homme. Rukia les présenta en vitesse.

Ce drôle d'hurluberlu appelait Kisuke Urahara. Et le chat noir derrière lui s'appelait Yoruichi.

L'homme les fit entrer et les mena jusque un salon, où ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

Rejoints par les cinq nouveaux venus du lycée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, eux ?! Décidément tout était trop étrange ces derniers temps.

- Bien bien. Ma chère Yuna, ses jeunes gens ont à te parler.

Puis l'hurluberlu disparu de la pièce, suivit par Yoruichi, la laissant seule face à sept personnes. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ni de ce qui allait ce passer.

_"Des questions, des questions, et encore des questions !"_

_'Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?'_

Silence radio. Décidément, la voix avait décidé de disparaître dans les moments les plus critiques aujourd'hui.

- Yuna, est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ce soir ?

C'était Toshiro Hitsugaya qui avait posé la question.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'importance des événements. C'était irréel, incroyable. Et puis elle devait lui répondre quoi ?

Le nain complexé par sa taille soupira. Génial, il fallait tout lui expliquer maintenant.

- Pour commencer tu n'est pas une humaine comme les autres. Tu dégage du reiatsu, une force spirituelle, comme Ichigo, qui te permet de voir les hollow, ainsi que les âmes. Pour nous, c'est différent, nous sommes des âmes. Mais nous dégageons aussi du reiatsu. Le monstre qui t'as attaqué est appelé Hollow. Et nous, nous sommes des shinigamis, et notre métier est de les éliminés pour protéger les humains ainsi que les âmes. Ce qui est étrange par contre, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'as remarqué que tu dégageais de reiatsu ...

Ok.

Aussi simple que ça.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle gobe ça ? Des shinigamis ? Mais ils sortaient d'où ?

Remarque ça expliquerais beaucoup de choses. L'histoire de reiatsu expliquerai le fait qu'elle voit les fantômes. Bon et bien admettons que ce soit le cas alors.

Mais alors, ils sauraient peut-être expliqués ce qu'est cette voix dans sa tête ? Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait un lien avec tout ça, cette fichue voix. Alors elle leurs demanda tout simplement.

- Ok, mais alors c'est quoi la voix dans ma tête ?

Oups.

Vu leurs têtes, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dût dire ça.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère encore que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser vos avis, à me poser des questions sur la fanfiction, sur Yuna ou sur quoi que ce soit qui vous dérange dans l'histoire. Je vous encourage même à me laisser vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ! :D (Vous avez vu, je fait des phrases de plus en plus longues.)

Bonne soirée/journée/autre à tous et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

PS: Je voulais commencer une fanfiction sur le manga K-Project, que j'aime beaucoup, ou sur Gintama, un autre manga que j'aime beaucoup. Si vous ne les connaissez pas je vous invite à les regarder, je les ai trouvés géniaux !

PS n°2: Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, je suis fière de moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire ce chapitre, mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à répondre que la dernière fois, c'est normal vous en faites pas !

Je voulais vous remercier de continuer à lire ma fanfiction et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis !

Pour répondre à la question de Utopically, Yuna voudrais dire (d'après internet, c'est fou ce que c'est utile ce truc :3) "Lune" (ou alors y a aussi le site qui dit que c'est le féminin de Yves, en breton ... Hum ... On va rester sur la signification japonaise hein ?).

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle qui ne voulais parler de la voix à personne, elle l'avait dit à plusieurs personnes. Et pas n'importe qui en plus ! A des âmes. A des shinigamis. Des shinigamis haut gradés en plus. Dont un capitaine et trois lieutenants.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait dit, bon sang ?!

A cause du choc peut-être ?

Sur le coup, quand il lui avait expliqué son histoire de reiatsu, de shinigami et de hollow, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'est que eux aussi étaient en quelques sorte "comme elle". Ils les voyaient aussi, les fantômes, les monstres, ces choses étranges qu'elle avait vu toute sa vie.

Alors elle l'avait dit, sans s'en rendre compte oui, mais elle l'avait dit. Ça avait été comme si sa bouche c'était ouverte toute seule, comme si son esprit le disait à sa place, pour elle.

Comme si ses membres avaient compris ce qu'elle voulait réellement depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. La comprendre.

Peut-être qu'elle espérait qu'ils en sache plus ? Qu'ils puissent l'aider à comprendre ce qu'était cette voix ?

Oui, c'était ça. Et son esprit ne c'était pas trompé. Ils en savent même beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle espérait ! Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait ici, devant un capitaine commandant et entourée de douze autres capitaines, qui n'ont pas tous l'air très accueillant il faut l'avouer ?

Quand elle avait dit ça, le nain complexé par sa taille avait comme compris quelque chose, puis il avait décidé de l'emmener à la Soul Society, devant les autres capitaines.

Elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rangiku, la jolie bimbo blonde, ne lui explique.

- Tu vois, Toshiro, est un capitaine du Gotei Treize, l'armée de la Soul Society, le monde des mort si tu préfère. Et niveau hiérarchie il y a le capitaine commandant et les capitaines, les lieutenants, comme moi et Renji, les sièges puis les shinigami normaux.

Alors capitaine c'était plutôt badass comme rang ? Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi le nain avait corrigé Ichigo en hurlant "C'est CAPITAINE Hitsugaya".

"Tu le prend plutôt bien je trouve !"

'Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce je prend plutôt bien ?'

Le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule folle à voir les fantômes ? Ou le fait qu'on allait l'emmener quelque part sans son accord ?

D'un coup, Urahara, qui venait de revenir, avait ouvert une sorte porte ... Mais elle sortait d'où cette porte ? Enfin c'était plus un genre de portail qu'une porte. Deux rangées de portes traditionnelles japonaise coulissantes.

C'était apparu au milieu de la salle et quand les portes avaient coulissées pour s'ouvrir, plusieurs papillons noirs en sortirent. On ne voyait pas de l'autre côté. Le portail émettait une lumière blanche à travers laquelle on ne voyais rien.

"C'est ce qu'on appel un Senkaimon."

Ah d'accord.

'Hé ! T'as l'air un peu trop renseigné toi ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sais tout ça ?'

Aucune réponse.

Puis Yuna remarqua que toutes les personnes dans la salle, à part elle et Urahara étaient maintenant habillés du même kimono noir qu'Ichigo et Rukia un peut plus tôt cet après-midi.

"C'est la tenue de shinigami."

'Bon à savoir.'

Puis Yuna eu juste le temps de voir Urahara lever sa canne, qu'elle se la pris en pleine tête.

Elle se senti comme expulsée de son propre corps et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit était son propre corps. Allongé par terre, sans vie.

Elle était une âme là ? Elle était habillée et coiffée exactement de la même façon que son corps mais elle était légèrement transparente, comme un fantôme.

- T'affole pas, c'est juste pour que tu puisse venir.

Hein ? Comment ça venir ? Qu'est ce qu'Ichigo voulait dire par venir ?

'Il veut quand même pas que je passe par cette porte avec eux ?!'

"Un Senkaimon Yuna, un Senkaimon !"

Puis sans attendre la réponse de Yuna, Toshiro passa dans le Senkaimon, suivit par Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ichigo et Renji laissèrent Rukia et Rangiku passer devant eux, traînant Yuna avec elles.

- Tu vois, si Urahara, t'as fait sortir de ton corps, c'est parce qu'au Seireitei, le reiatsu est tellement dense que ton corps ce serait désintégré.

Ah ... d'accord ? Merci Rukia mais ... ça veut dire quoi ?

"Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que là ou vous allez, si t'es pas une âme, tu meurs.

Ah. Joyeux.

"Bah, c'est le monde des morts quand même."

- Et c'est quoi le Seireitei ? Et mon corps, il va devenir quoi ?

- Le Seireitei, c'est là où vivent les shinigami. Les âmes normales vivent au Rukongai.

Ah, le monde des mort est étrange.

"Pour eux, c'est le monde des vivants qui est étrange ..."

- T'en fait pas, une âme artificielle va protéger ton corps et vivre pour toi dans le monde des vivants.

Une quoi ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Un invention shinigamienne ? Attend ? Sérieusement ? Ils créent des âmes artificielles ? Genre, ils créent des personnes eux.

Et les deux lieutenantes avaient continuées à lui expliquer les fonctionnement de la Soul Society tout le chemin jusqu'à la 1ère division.

Là-bas, ils étaient tous attendus par les autres capitaines puis la réunion avait commencé. Ils l'avaient interrogée sur elle et sur la voix.

Elle n'avait pu répondre à aucunes questions. Elle ne savait ni ce qu'était la voix, ni si elle avait un nom, ni quoi que ce quoi.

A part qu'elle l'entendait depuis que l'une de ses familles d'accueil étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Sur le chemin de la maison après l'avoir cherchée à l'orphelinat. Elle avait été la seule survivante, avec Satan, le chien de la famille.

Elle avait été ramenée à l'orphelinat par des policiers. Le chien avait été envoyé dans un chenil.

- Est-ce que vous m'écoutez Mademoiselle Kurosaki ?!

Oups. Elle n'avait rien entendu de ce que le vieux venait de lui raconter ...

* * *

Il avait été décidé qu'elle rentrerait dans le monde des vivants avec Ichigo et que l'équipe du capitaine Histugaya, restera avec eux pour la surveiller.

Yuna avait appris beaucoup de choses lors de cette réunion. Trop de choses.

Bon récapitulons.

Pour commencer, elle voyait les fantômes, les âmes, les hollows, les shinigamis, et tout ce qui allait avec. D'accord.

Si elle comprenait bien, elle vit avec un shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo. Jusqu'ici ça va.

Elle a une voix dans la tête. La même depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

Cette voix serait, d'après les capitaines du Gotei treize, celle d'un zanpakuto. Ok. Sauf que d'après eux seuls les shinigami en ont. Et les arrancars. Oui, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Yuna n'était pas shinigami. Ni arrancar. Et encore moins morte.

Et il n'avait encore pas été prouvé que la voix était bien un zanpakuto.

Certains capitaines avaient un hollow intérieur. Et Ichigo aussi.

Peut-être qu'elle en avait aussi un ? Non, impossible, d'après eux, les hollows intérieur sont pas sympas. Et la voix est trop gentille pour en être un !

"Ah bon ?"

Du moins, elle était gentille jusqu'ici ...

Comment savoir si cette voix était celle d'un zanpakuto, ce qui ne serait pas normal puisqu'elle n'est ni shinigami, ni arrancar, ni morte, ou celle d'un hollow. Ce qui serait tout aussi étrange puisqu'elle n'est pas morte et que le seul hollow qu'elle ai croisé jusqu'ici a été tué par Rukia.

Ou plutôt congelé par Rukia, puis explosé par Ichigo si elle avait bien compris.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses en moins de 24h ... Beaucoup trop de choses en moins de 24h.

Elle avait d'abord rencontré un groupe de personnes bizarres arrivants de nul part, ou plutôt de la Soul Society maintenant qu'on lui avait expliqué.

Ensuite, elle avait été attaquée par un monstre, un hollow. A ce moment là, la voix avait disparue totalement de son esprit puis était réapparue après que le hollow ai été détruit par Rukia et Ichigo.

Là, elle avait appris l'existence des shinigami. Et tout ce qui allait avec : La Soul Society, la composition de la Soul Society et comment elle fonctionnait. Le reiatsu. Les zapakutos. Et d'autres choses.

Et avec tout ce qui avait été dit et expliqué pendant tout le temps où elle était là-bas, personne ne savait ce qu'elle était.

Personne ne savait si elle était une humaine normale, si elle était comme Ichigo, une humaine avec des pouvoirs de shinigami ou si elle était un hollow, quoi que, il y avait peut de risques vu qu'elle n'as pas de trou dans la poitrine.

Et la voix refusait pertinemment de répondre à ses questions. Mais Yuna savait que la voix était toujours dans sa tête à ce moment là. Elle sentait sa présence.

Et par-dessus tout ça, d'après les shinigamis, son reiatsu serait indétectable, ils ne pouvaient pas le sentir. Le seul moment où son reiatsu avait pu être détectable était quand elle s'était faite attaquée par le hollow.

Après manger, Ichigo lui avait expliqué que le plus simple pour savoir ce qu'elles étaient, elle et la voix, était qu'elle aille dans son monde intérieur. Là-bas elle devrait rencontrer la voix en personne si elle était bel et bien un zanpakuto ou un hollow.

Mais il en avait de bonnes lui ! Comment est-ce qu'elle devait faire pour s'y retrouver dans ce fichu monde intérieur ?

"Si t'arrêtais de penser et de te tourmenter l'esprit, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de faire comme il te l'as conseillé et faire le vide dans ton esprit non ?"

The Voice le Retour !

Et sans ce poser plus de questions, Yuna fit ce qu'on lui disait. Elle ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur rien.

Elle vida son esprit de toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête. De tout les événements récents qui lui tournaient en boucle et qui la tourmentaient depuis quelques heures et qui l'empêchait de se reposer.

Puis d'un coup elle se senti happée. Comme si on la tirait en elle-même. C'était une sensation étrange mais agréable. Une sensation de sécurité.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le décor avait changé. Sa chambre avait disparue. Et tout un nouveau monde semblait s'être créé autour d'elle.

Il faisait nuit mais on voyait quand même le décor parfaitement bien. Malgré le noir, c'était très bien éclairé grâce à la lune et aux étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel.

'Cet endroit est étrange... Et étonnant.'

La lune était parfaitement ronde et grande. Elle émettait une lumière douce et pâle qui éclairait tout le paysage parfaitement et lui donnait un aspect surnaturel. La nuit était noire et on voyais deux ou trois petits nuages cachés quelques étoiles et passer devant la lune sans jamais la cacher.

Les décors changeaient autour d'elle.

Là où Yuna était apparue, le sol était couvert d'un sable blanc, doux et chaud malgré la nuit. Un désert. Ça semblait être la partie principale de son monde.

Si on allait un peu plus loin d'un côté, il y avait de la terre sèche comme si le climat était aride. Il y avait un volcan au centre entouré de coulées de laves. Pourtant la température ambiante était la même qu'au désert. Là, le ciel était rouge, comme si le soleil était en train de se couché et en grande partie couvert de nuages noirs. Quelques fois Yuna pouvait voir quelques éclairs sans entendre l'orage.

Lorsqu'on allait d'un autre côté, il y avait l'océan. L'eau était claire et le bruit des vagues apaisant. On voyais les ondulations de l'eau comme s'il pleuvait. Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'eau qui tombait du ciel bleu sans nuages. On aurait dit qu'on était en plein milieu de la journée. Au loin, on voyais l'océan agité, comme si une tempête se préparait. Mais à la plage, l'eau était calme.

A un autre endroit, il y avait de la neige et de la glace. Le ciel était couvert et nuages blancs et quand elle les vit, Yuna se demanda s'ils étaient confortables. Il neigeait et pourtant, on ne voyais pas la neige atterrir sur le sol ni sur Yuna, elle disparaissait avant. Le soleil semblait à peine se lever ici et il y avait du vent.

Autre part encore, c'était une jungle avec de grands arbres. Des lianes descendaient des arbres. Le climat était tropical. On croirait être en plein après-midi. Il y avait tellement d'arbres qu'on ne voyais pas le ciel. De loin, on voyais que les arbres étaient tellement grands qu'ils dépassaient au dessus des quelques nuages.

Et au dernier endroit que Yuna découvrit il y avait une forêt. Une belle forêt où les feuillages de toutes les saisons était présents. Beaucoup de fleures différentes et colorées tapissaient le sol. Il y avait juste un petit chemin qui la faisait traverser la forêt. Et au milieu de cette forêt il y avait un lac où vivait quelques poissons au pied d'un arbres plus grand que les autres.

Tout était étrange. Jamais autant de climats différents ne pourraient tenir ensemble aussi proches. Ça semblait petit et grand à la fois.

Si on regardait l'ensemble à partir du centre, le désert, ça semblait petit. Mais quand on se promenait on se rendait compte que c'était plus grand qu'on ne pourrait le penser en le voyant.

'Alors c'est à ça que ressemble mon monde intérieur ? C'est beau.'

- Alors, il te plaît ton monde ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas, comme pour les trois autres chapitres, à laisser vos avis, vos question et autres !

Ce chapitre est le plus long ! Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que vous devez attendre le chapitre, désolé. Tien, pour la peine je vais me taper la tête contre la commode, comme Dobby dans Harry Potter ! Ah, non, mince, j'ai pas de commode. C'est bête.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction (Akuma-No-Kitsune, Barukku-sama, DeathSnakes et Utopically qui est la première à m'avoir suivit et m'avoir laisser son avis !). Et je remercie BEAUCOUP Barukku-Sama d'avoir mis cette fic' dans ses favoris ! Thank You ! Thank you ! (Oups, mes origines britanniques reviennent !)

Bref ! Voici le chapitre 5 !

Seed : Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai essayer de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long, je pense qu'il doit y avoir une bonne vingtaine de mots en plus, j'ai pas réussi à faire plus xD.

J'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre à la première personne, du point de vue de Yuna. Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie. Et surtout parce que le chapitre est basé sur les pensées de Yuna. Et qu'on en apprendra un tout petit peu plus sur elle.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque j'entendis la voix, je me retourna.

Oh, merde.

C'était moi. Version homme.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux, il avait les même yeux, il faisait la même taille et avait le même gabarit que moi. On pourrait croire qu'on est jumeaux. Mais genre, les vrai jumeaux, ceux qu'on confond toujours avec l'autre.

Et heureusement qu'il n'existe sous forme humaine que dans mon monde imaginaire, ça aurait été gênant que tout le monde me confondent avec un gars. Et ça aurait sûrement été gênant pour lui aussi, d'être confondu avec une fille. Même si on aurait été frère et sœur.

Ses cheveux, mi-long qui lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que les épaules partaient dans tout les sens, brillaient du même rouge que les miens et prenaient exactement la même teinte sous la lune de mon monde intérieur.

Ses yeux étaient du même bleu transparent que les miens et je me fis la remarque qu'ils ressortaient énormément même sans un maquillage quelconque.

Il faisait la même taille que moi. Exactement la même taille. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever ni de baisser les yeux pour regarder directement dans les siens.

Il avait le même gabarit que moi. Ça faisait gringalet pour un homme mais on voyait très bien, même habillé, qu'il était musclé.

Si j'était un mec, je ressemblerais à lui ? Honnêtement, ce serait flatteur. Il n'est pas moche. Il est même plutôt bien foutu. Et comme il est moi version homme, ça voudrais dire que je suis bien foutue.

Ouai, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime mon résonnement.

D'ailleurs niveau modestie on se ressemble aussi.

- Je confirme ...

Par contre niveau caractère, on se ressemble pas.

- Effectivement, t'es beaucoup plus chiante que moi.

Bon. Finalement, je suis beaucoup plus modeste en plus d'être plus chiante que lui. Enfin, moi je me trouve pas si chiante que ça.

Je suis pas très chiante.

Je me supporte très bien.

C'est pas ma faute si les autres personnes me supportent moins que ce que je me supporte moi-même.

Enfin bon, ça aurait été gênant si je ne me supportais pas moi-même. Et puis, je doit pas être si chiante que ça, il me supporte aussi depuis environs dix ans.

Ou alors il arrive à me supporter parce qu'il est aussi chiant que moi.

Et vu notre ressemblance, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il soit aussi chiant que moi. Encore un point commun.

Au fait, j'étais pas venue ici pour savoir si c'était un hollow ou un zanpakuto ?

Merde.

Il me ressemble vachement quand même.

D'après Ichigo, son hollow lui ressemble aussi beaucoup.

Merde.

Ce type serait mon hollow ?!

Mais il a pas de masque. Ni de trou ... A moins que ... Nan, pas possible, les masques c'est pour le visage.

Y a qu'à voir dans les bals masqués. Les gens, ils portent tous des masques quand ils dansent. Et même quand ils dansent pas d'ailleurs. Et ils les foutent pas sur le pied en faisant des claquettes. Ni sur l'estomac en faisant la danse du ventre. Sur le visage en faisant la valse.

Enfin je crois.

C'est Papi 5ème du nom qui me l'as dit.

Ouai j'appelle les différents grands-parents que j'ai eu comme ça.

C'est vrai quoi ! Comment je peux savoir lequel c'est qui sinon ? Surtout quand la madame de l'orphelinat m'engueule pour avoir fait jouer Papy Douze au foot malgré ses problèmes cardiaques.

Mais je reste sur mes positions, c'était pas ma faute ! C'est le chien qui c'est mis à courir partout avec son dentier en bouche, du coup Papy Douze lui à couru après pour le rattraper. Et y avait une balle dans le chemin.

Quoi ? Comment le chien à eu le dentier vous dites ? Ben ... L'action du Saint Esprit ?

Oui, bonjour, c'est moi le Saint Esprit, et alors ? Ça prouve toujours pas que c'était MA faute. Et puis j'y peu rien si Papy Douze c'est cru cinquante ans en arrière.

C'est la faute à Al. Oui, Al. Ben si Al : Al Hzaimer.

Ah ça s'écrit en un seul mot ?

Il a nom louche ce mec. Ça fait pédophile. Vraiment.

Ah, c'est une maladie ? Ah, d'accord. Je comprend mieux maintenant.

Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, le type devant moi n'as pas de masque de hollow. Ni de masque de bal masq -.

Quoi ? Bah pourquoi il à un masque lui maintenant ?

Sérieux ? Un masque violet et rose ? En forme de papillon ? Et il se marre ce con.

Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il se fou de ma gueule l'enfoiré !

Et puis il à pas de trou non plus. Enfin si, il en a comme tout les êtres humains. Ou comme tout les animaux.

Mais bon, comme il a une forme humaine, je doute qu'il soit un animal. A moins de ce soit un papillon déguisé en humain. D'où le masque.

Mais à ce moment là, je comprendrait pas le rapport avec moi. Et du coup, il aurait rien à faire là.

Non, vraiment, si déjà y a un animal dans mon monde intérieur, autant que ce soit un Pingouin. Ou un Koala. Voir même un Alpaca.

Bref quoi qu'il en soit, ce type ne peut pas être un hollow. A moins qu'en réalité, il en soit un, mais que son masque de papillon ai semblé tellement minable chez les hollows qu'il c'est réfugié chez moi.

Je les comprendraient, les autres hollows. Non mais vraiment. Un papillon quoi. C'est nul ! A moins qu'il soit un Papilusion. Dans ce cas, et uniquement dans ce cas, il serait excusé.

Parce qu'être un pokémon c'est cool. Même si le meilleur c'est Qulbutoké.

Non vraiment, il pourrait pas être un pokémon. Sinon, il serait soit encore au Hueco Mundo avec ses potentiels petits copains. Soit il serait déjà dans une pokéball.

Et comme il est juste devant moi, c'est pas ça. A moins, que mon monde intérieur soit une pokéball. Et à ce moment là, je serais le meilleur dresseur.

Sauf que non, le meilleur dresseur c'est Sacha ... S'il à finalement atteint son but. J'ai pas regarder tout les épisodes de Pokémon, je le saurais jamais.

Et en plus son masque de papillon est moche ! Non mais sérieusement ! Si déjà on met du bleu et du noir ! Pas du violet et du rose !

En plus le rose c'est moche. C'est tellement moche, que même Satan en voulait pas. Et dieu non plus tien. A moins que le potentiel paradis soit repeint en rose.

Sauf que non, la Soul Society est pas rose. Sauf l'écharpe de Matsumoto. Et le nom du capitaine de la 3ème.

En bref, ce type n'as pas l'air hollow.

Mais bon, Ichigo m'a dit que son hollow n'as pas de masque non plus, il est juste tout blanc. Mais bon, à par avoir la peau aussi pâle que moi il a rien de blanc ce mec.

Tien, il c'est assis.

Tien, il a un piercing à l'oreille droite.

Comme moi.

Merde, mais ce type me ressemble vraiment trop ! C'est pas possible ! Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que depuis dix ans je me parlait à moi-même.

Enfin c'est ce que je semblait faire pour les autres gens, mais bon. Moi, jusqu'ici, j'avais l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. A quelqu'un ... bah qui me ressemblait pas ! Au du moins, ne me ressemblait pas physiquement.

Enfin bon, jusque très récemment, je ne me doutais même pas que "La Voix" avait une apparence physique. Ni même qu'il avait un chez lui à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Et maintenant, je me demande si en fait, il a un nom.

C'est vrai ça, depuis tout ce temps je l'appelais toujours "Truc", "Machin", "La Voix".

- Ou Jean-Jacques.

Ou "Jean-Jacques" oui. Surtout "Jean-Jacques" en fait.

Ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'appel instinctivement les gens que je connais pas ou dont je ne connais pas le nom "Jean-Jacques". Ou "Marie-Christine" si c'est une fille.

D'ailleurs, une fille d'un de mes anciens collèges à failli se suicider parce que je ne souvenais jamais de son nom. Du coup, je l'appelais toujours "Marie-Christine".

J'ai appris quelques semaines plus tard qu'en fait, cette fille, avait une arrière-grand-mère, âgée de 80 piges, toujours en vie et couguar.

Oui, oui. Cette pauvre fille avait une arrière-grand-mère, maquillée comme un pot de peinture, qui draguait tout les garçons de notre âge. Des garçons de 14 ans à cette époque.

C'est dingue ce que je suis capable de divaguer de sujets en sujets moi.

Je crois que c'est le choc qui fait ça.

Ben oui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit, à l'intérieur de soit même, un être qui devrait être, normalement si tout ce passe bien, une épée, qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais du sexe opposé à vous.

Ils feraient comment les escargots ? Ben oui, un escargot c'est hermaphrodite. Du coup ils ont pas de sexe opposé.

- Bon, je vais répondre à ta question initiale : je suis effectivement ton zanpakuto, maintenant tu peux retourner de là où tu viens ? Tu me casse les oreilles !

Nan mais vraiment ! Vous croyez qu'il y a un sexe opposé aux hermaphrodites ? Genre, si ça ce trouve, l'inverse d'hermaphrodite c'est hermaphrodite.

Je m'emmêle.

Ou alors, l'inverse de quelqu'un hermaphrodite c'est quelqu'un qui n'es ni un mec, ni une fille. Mais alors ce serait quoi ? Faudrait rajouter une case à l'inscription sur google.

C'est vrai quoi, pour faire une adresse mail google on peut cocher "Femme", "Homme", ou "Autre". Faudra qu'ils rajoutent une case "Autre²" ?

Enfin bon, quelqu'un sans sexe définit, ça doit pas exister. Ou alors, ça a existé il y a très très longtemps. Ben oui, du coup il pourrait pas ce reproduire. Enfin, il aurait du mal je pense.

- Hé ! Tu m'écoute oui ?! Je suis ton Zan-pa-ku-to ! Tu peux dégager d'ici maintenant !

Ou alors, ces personnes là auraient une autre technique de reproduction ? Ce serais bizarre. Enfin je dis ça mais pour eux c'est notre méthode de reproduction qui est étrange.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me poser des questions comme ça un jour.

Non mais vraiment.

Enfin je dis vraiment parce que je dis ça à chaque fois.

Une fois j'ai causé un accident comme ça. Je marchais tranquillement sur le chemin du lycée et j'avais croisé un couple de coccinelle.

Alors je me sus demandée comment les coccinelles se différenciaient entre elles. C'est vrai quoi, elles ont les même couleurs. Et les mêmes points sur le dos.

Du coup je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de coccinelles avocates. C'est vrai quoi, si elles se reconnaissent pas entre elles, elles doivent pas reconnaître leurs maris et leurs femmes non plus. Ça ferait pas mal d'infidèles. Et donc beaucoup de divorces.

Et là, BANG ! Je me suis retournée. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais dépassé le collège de bien 600 mètres, et qu'il y avait un bel accident entre trois voitures juste à l'intersection.

Ça avait bloqué la circulation dans près de la moitié de la ville. Mon "père" de cette époque là était arrivé en retard au travail à cause de ça. Et il c'était fait viré. Alors vous pensez bien qu'en apprenant que c'était ma faute il n'a plus voulu de moi chez lui.

J'ai dût changé de famille encore une fois. Et je m'étais dit pour la première fois qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me poser des questions comme ça.

Vraiment. J'étais pas comme ça avant d'entrer au collège.

- Hé Oh ! J'suis ton zanpakuto ! Bordel, mais tu m'écoute crétine ?!

Ça doit être à cause de la puberté. Certaines filles se mettent à courir après les mecs en faisant ressortir leurs futurs énormes seins. Moi je me suis mise à me poser des questions existentielles inutiles.

- JE SUIS TON ZANPAKUTO !

Ah, tien, il dit quoi lui ? Qu'il est mon zanpakuto ?

C'est louche.

Pourquoi il me le dit comme ça ? Il veut m'induire en erreur c'est ça ?

Ahah ! Je me ferais pas avoir, moi ! Il essaye de m'amadouer en disant qu'il est un zanpakuto alors qu'en réalité il est un hollow ! Mais il ne m'aura pas moi !

Alors, il en dit quoi de ça hein ? Je suis pas une dinde moi !

- Non, Il dit ça pour que tu puisse ta barré d'ici. Et vite. Très vite !

...

Ah.

...

Mais quel enfoiré !

Il aurait pas pu me dire ça dès le début ? Non ! Monsieur à préféré me laisser stresser et me faire des idées ! Monsieur à préféré moi laisser croire qu'il était un hollow !

Non mais sérieusement ! Vous y croyez vous ? Il aurait pas pu me dire qu'il était mon zanpakuto dès le début ? Comme ça au moins ça aurait été fait et puis basta, je pouvais passer à la suite, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes petits copains les shinigami et avoir dix-huit ans tranquillement !

Mais non, monsieur à préféré me laisser dans les ennuis, comme toujours !

Quoi ? Moi je dramatise ? Non ! Pas du tout d'abord !

Non, je suis pas mauvaise !

M'en fiche, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Et je vais rester avec les autres ! Eux, au moins il répondent directement à mes questions !

Je referma les yeux, boudeuse, et quelques instants après je me retrouvais à nouveau dans ma chambre.

Et il était 1h12 du matin. Et j'avais cours demain.

Chouette.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos questions ou tout simplement vos remarques sur mon chapitre ou sur la fic' en général que ce soit bon ou mauvais !

J'espère que ça vous à plu et je vous souhaite bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !

PS: Oui, j'aime le bleu, oui Qulbutoké est l'un de mes pokémon préférés, et je précise que je n'ai absolument rien contre Papilusion ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous ! Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience. Enfin, j'espère que vous l'avez attendu avec impatience. Le voici, maintenant ! Pas hier ! Pas demain ! Mais bien aujourd'hui, ce soir !

Merci à tous de continuer de lire ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle va encore vous plaire longtemps ! Merci beaucoup à Utopiquement, à Barukku-sama, à Yuni Stark et à Leile Vujy pour leurs reviews.

Ce chapitre aussi est à la première personne, et je pense que je vais continuer à écrire à la première personne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

"Parce qu-"

Non, pas parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Essayez encore.

"Parce qu'-"

Non, pas parce que mon zanpakuto c'est mis à essayer de reproduire du Mozart à l'aide de mathématiques.

"Tu m'écoute bord-"

Non, rien de tout ça.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut parque que ce vieux bon Isshin Kurosaki à juger bon de défoncer la porte en hurlant que "Sa petite Yuna chérie devait sortir de son joli et doux rêve" tout en sautillant joyeusement vers moi.

Il à fini par passer par la fenêtre.

Et dire que je croyais qu'il réservait ce traitement uniquement à Ichigo. Je m'étais trompée.

"Comme souvent."

C'est vrai quoi, qu'il saute sur son fils, ça peux être éventuellement compréhensible si on est attardés. Mais qu'il me saute dessus, moi, qui suis même pas sa vraie fille, c'est carrément louche.

Et si vous voulez mon avis : plus louche que ça, ça n'existe pas.

"T'as jamais vu Mayuri ou quoi ?"

Non, vraiment. Même Urahara est moins louche que ça. Et pourtant il en tien une belle couche, niveau trucs louches. Et je suis sûre que pour l'instant, je l'ai vu dans son état le plus normal possible.

Oui, bon, d'accord, je l'ai pas beaucoup croisé non plus. Mais quand même, ce type est louche. Méga louche.

Enfin bref, je me suis réveillée en sursaut et j'ai envoyé boulé mon tuteur, qui est louche, par la fenêtre.

"On peut faire mieux comme bonjour."

Et en plus il m'a réveillée beaucoup trop tôt ! Je suis complètement crevée moi ! Non mais vraiment, on à pas idée de réveiller à 6h30 quelqu'un qui c'est endormi seulement à 1h15 !

Et mes dix heures de sommeil hein ? Il y a pensé lui ?

"Oui enfin bon, il y peut rien si tu dors trop, trop souvent."

Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ?! Et puis, depuis quand il est réveillé à 6h30 du matin mon zanpakuto ?

Et puis on dit hypersomniaque.

C'est plus classe. Et ça donne l'impression d'être cultivé.

"C'est certainement pas toi qui donnerai cette impression, t'es une totale inculte. Heureusement que je suis là pour remonter le niveau ..."

Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Inculte ? Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?!

Oui, bon d'accord, il est moi, mais quand même ! Et puis si il est moi, il peut pas être plus cultivé que moi. Et puis je l'assume totalement moi, d'être inculte.

"Je vois ça ..."

Et je maintenant j'essaye de prouver que je ne suis pas une inculte ... Autant brosser le cul d'un rhinocéros avec un confettis. Ça sert à rien.

Et maintenant je suis en retard. Zut.

"Ça valait bien le coup qu'il te réveille à 6h30."

Roo, mais il va se taire lui ? Il en a pas marre de commenter tout ce que pense ?

"Non."

Mais quel chieur celui-là, j'y crois pas ! Vraiment, c'est pas possible qu'IL soit mon zanpakuto. Je suis pas aussi chiante, moi. Je suis inculte, mais pas chiante.

Mais je cours pas vite par contre. Et malheureusement pour moi, courir vite c'est plus utile qu'être inculte pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Ce que je n'arrive pas à faire. Cinq minutes de retard. Comme d'habitude.

"Je suis pas chiant ! Et en plus, moi je cours vite ET je suis ponctuel."

Ma journée commence bien.

* * *

- Mademoiselle Kurosaki ! Donnez moi la date de sacre de Napoléon Bonaparte au lieu de dormir sur votre table en bavant sur votre cahier !

Gneuh ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'appelle. The Voice ? Pas de réponse. Bon bah c'est que personne m'as appelée.

Attend moi joli rêve de Bisounours en tutu sur licornes ! Je reviens !

- Mademoiselle Kurosaki !

Quoi ?! Non mais j'hallucine ! Ça fait deux fois que le Bisounours aux poils gris me fait un geste obscène ! Et que les autres ce barrent en courant !

"Et ça fait six fois que ta prof d'histoire t'appelle ..."

Hein ? Ma prof d'histoire aurait un lien avec le Bisounours gris ?

Non, c'est pas possible ça ! C'est pas parce que Gris est un Bisounours déguisé en Napoléon qu'il à un lien avec cette vieille peau.

- Mademoiselle Kurosaki ! Allez chez le proviseur ! Immédiatement !

Ah. Finalement je crois que si. The Voice ? C'était quoi la première question de la vieille ?

"La date de sacre de Napoléon ..."

Ah. Ceci explique effectivement tout. Intéressant. Très intéressant.

"Tu te prend pour une scientifique maintenant ?"

Cet expérience montrerais que crier des choses étranges telles que de l'histoire-géographie influenceraient les apparences de différentes choses dans les rêves des élèves endormis sur leurs table. Intéressant !

"Ah ben si."

Le fait que cette personne, prouvant par sa présence ici-même que les dinosaures auraient éventuellement un jour existé, me demande en hurlant dans mes fragiles oreilles une chose totalement dénuée de sens et d'importance, aurait changé la forme et la caractère de certaines choses dans mon doux et magnifique rêve ?

"Oh non. Hé ! C'est pas parce que tu à des notes potables en matières scientifiques que t'es obligée de te prendre pour une scientifique !"

Elle aurait changé, en évoquant les mots "sacre" et "Napoléon", le décor ainsi que l'allure et le caractère de Gris, le Bisounours vulgaire.

"Stop !"

Gris, aurait par les paroles de cette chose servant de professeure d'histoire, changé de tenue vestimentaire, en se déguisant en Napoléon. Alors que le décors ce serait changé en église/temple/chose-religieuse-que-je-ne-côtoie-point.

"Au secours !"

Et le caractère habituellement doux et gentil de Gris aurait changé pour une rage, une colère ainsi qu'une vulgarité immense envers ma propre personne.

"A l'aide, sauvez moi !"

Ces gestes obscènes ainsi que ce décors non-laïque, m'aurait affecté le cerveau, ainsi donc mes pensée et mes faits et gestes, pour que je me réveille !

"Oh, une liane ! Pendaison !"

Hein ? Quoi ? Pendaison ? Hé, mais oh ! Non, fait pas ça !

D'après Ichigo j'aurais besoin de toi dans ma vie future ! Tu peux pas m'abandonnée ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas aussi lâchement ! Sale fourbe !

"Quoi ?"

Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu me fait ça ? A moi ? Moi qui ai toujours été gentille avec toi ! Moi qui t'ai accueillis les bras ouverts dans mon monde ! Dans mon moi ! Dans mon propre moi !

"Stop ! Non mais je rigolais !"

Je me suis partagée mon propre moi pour que tu vive ! Ta pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonnée ! Reviens ! Non ! Coupe cette liane ! Sauve moi ! Aide moi !

"STOP !"

Huh ?

"Et si t'arrêtait de te faire des films et que t'obéissait enfin à cette chère prof d'histoire ?"

Quoi ? Elle m'as donné un ordre ? Non mais oh ! Pour qui qu'elle ce prend celle-là ! J'suis pas un waf ! Pas un Ouaf ! Pas un Toutou ! Pas un caniche ! Pas un bichon !

"..."

Pas un -.

Euh ... The Voice ? T'es là ? T'es encore vivant ? Tu t'es pas pendu, hein ?

"Va chez le proviseur avant qu'elle finisse en asile triple andouille !"

Quoi ? Que qui ça finisse en asile ?

Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Je dormais, on m'as réveillée à l'aide d'un moyen aussi satanique que Yoruichi, le chat noir d'Urahara le type louche, et je dois aller voir le proviseur.

Merde. J'suis plutôt mal barrée là. Zut. Maman, je vais mourir. C'est le proviseur.

J'suis sûre que ce type est aussi machiavélique qu'Heineken. Oui, oui, Heineken. Le chien de famille n°7. Je l'aimais bien ce chien.

Mais lui il m'aimait pas. J'suis sûre que lui aussi il les voyais les fantômes, mais qu'il faisait semblant d'aboyé sur moi au lieu de sur eux. Vilain Heineken ! J'aurais jamais dût essayer de te nourrir avec ton nom !

"En même temps, c'était quoi cette idée que de donner de la bière à un chien ?"

Quoi ? C'est bon la bière. La seule vraie boisson rafraîchissante ! Et il avait l'air d'avoir soif en permanence ce chien.

Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps ! J'étais encore jeune, innocente et insouciante. Mais bon, je m'aime bien comme ça aussi. Comme ça, avec une vrai-fausse famille. Un vrai-faux nom de famille. Un vrai-faux frère. Deux vraies-fausses sœurs. Un vrai-faux père. Et une vraie-fausse voix dans la tête.

Euh ... Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La voix, elle est vraie, elle.

"Pff ! Rattrape toi ouais !"

Hé ! Non ! Attends ! Mais me boude pas ! Et -!

Oh, un monsieur. Un grand monsieur. En costard cravate. Hé, dis donc, il est classe se mec pour venir en cours. A moins que ...

Oups. Merde. Zut flûte. Macaque et girafe sainte. Caleçon Uraharanien en sucre. C'est le proviseur.

Euh ... The Voice ? J'fait quoi maintenant ?

"Tu te démerde !"

Quoi ? Ah bah bonjour la solidarité, hein ! Si tout les zanpakuto sont pareils j'imagine pas l'ambiance au Seireitei !

Bon. Faudrait peut-être que je dise quelque chose ? Non mais juste pour meubler le vide conversationnelle. Enfin, le blanc. La discussion manquante. Le manque de conversation.

Chaise ? Tabouret ? Canapé ? Fauteuil ? Lit ? Non, c'est trop fainéant comme mots ça !

Table ? Cuisinière ? Frigo ? Four ? Tiens, ça me donne envie de manger ça ...

Distributeur automatique ? Chips ?

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?"

Bah, je meuble. Quelle question ! Et puis t'as cas m'aider toi !

"... Demande à Ichigo."

Hein ? Mais comment tu veux que j'lui demande ? Il est même pas là ! Et -. Oh ! Ichigo.

Mais d'où c'est qu'il sort lui ? Y a une trappe cachée quelque part ? C'est un montage ? Une caméra cachée ? Non ! Il a quand même pas utilisé Ça ?! Ça ! Le superbe, grandiose, génialissime moyen de dissimulation ! Le Subterfuge De L'Écureuil !

Oh, y a le proviseur qui sourit. Et qui ... qui se barre ? Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé là ? Ichigo ? C'est toi qui l'as fait partir ?

"Si tu lui demandais à voix haute au lieu de le penser ?"

- Ichigo ? C'est toi qui l'as fait partir ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi il tire cette tête de mec désespéré ?

- Oui. Viens avec moi.

Hein ? Quoi ? Il veut que je quoi ? Que je le suive ? Mais ! Mais c'est une technique de pédophile ça ! 'Viens avec moi mon petit, suis tonton Pédobear !' C'est ça qu'il essaye de faire ?

"Tu crois vraiment qu'Ichigo est un pédophile ?"

Hein ? Bah non. Sinon j'me serais déjà barrée de la maison depuis un moment. Avec deux pédophiles à la maison, ca aurait été invivable. Quoi ? Ben oui deux ! Tel père, tel fils. Alors si Ichigo était un pédophile, Isshin le serait aussi.

- Bon tu te bouge oui ? On va chez Urahara.

"Ah tu vois ! Vous allez chiez Urahara, pas dans une ruelle sombre !"

Ah, bah oui ! Si c'est pour aller chez Urahara ! Effectivement, ça explique tout ! Euh. Attendez. Chez Urahara ? Le même Urahara que l'autre jour ? Le Urahara le type louche ? Le Urahara vendeur de bonbons et caleçons en sucres ?

Par la Sainte Girafe Pokémonienne ! Ils veulent me renvoyée chez les shinigamis ?

"T'en profitera pour regarder Kurotsuchi. Tu comprendra qu'Urahara est pas si louche que ça ..."

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser vos avis, vos question et tout et tout, ça me ferait encore et toujours beaucoup plaisir ! Et merci d'avoir lu !

Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !

PS: Pour ceux qui se demande ce qu'est le Subterfuge De L'Écureuil, je sort ça du Visiteur Du Futur, web-série absolument géniale ! Saison 4, épisode spécial sur les gamelles. Je vous recommande vivement de regarder la web-série en entière :3.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Voici le 7ème chapitre ! Plus long que tout les autre, et j'en suis fière !

Merci à Utopiquement, DeathSnakes, Guest, et Barukku-sama pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Bonjour et bienvenue dans votre monde intérieur. Je suis l'équipe de Stewart/hôtesse de l'air de ce voyage éclair à moi tout seul. Le décollage en direction du "monde réel" va se produire dans seulement quelques instants. N'oubliez pas d'attacher vos neurones, et une fois arrivée à destination, utilisez les ou le neurone(s) restant(s) pour répondre comme un être humain normal, ou aussi normal que possible dans le monde des morts, à la situation."

Huh ?

"Chère voyageuse, nous, l'équipe chargée de ce voyage, donc moi, je vous informe que le décollage c'est très bien passé. L'atterrissage dans le "monde réel" va ce faire dans quelques secondes. Merci d'avoir choisi zanpakuto-airline pour ce voyage éclair tout en douceur, je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans le "monde réel" et à bientôt."

Quoi ?

Attendez.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je viens d'apercevoir mon zanpakuto en Stewart ? C'est pas normal ça. D'habitude il est fringué punk avec un air de psychopathe avéré puissance mille.

Et puis c'est quoi ça zanpakuto-airline ? Et c'était quoi ce rêve louche ? Avec un chat noir qui devient humaine. En plus le chat c'est un mâle et il se transforme en nana. C'est pas logique.

Et pourquoi j'ai croisé Sophie la girafe dans mon monde intérieur ? Et Prospère ? Pourquoi il était sur le dos de Sophie, avec The Voice habillé en Stewart ?

"Alors, bien dormis ?"

Une aspirine. Je vous en supplie, donnez moi une aspirine. Sophie, pourquoi t'as dansé la Macarena dans mon cerveau, hein, dit moi, pourquoi tu me fait souffrir comme ça ?

"Ma pauvre, tu délire complètement ! Et dire que tu es moi ... J'ai honte."

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est qui qu'à honte de qui ici ? C'est toi qui était habillé en Stewart juste avant !

Et puis tu l'a sorti d'où ce costume tout moche ? Vraiment, les costards blancs, ça te va pas. Et puis, c'est pas bleu les costumes de Stewart et d'hôtesse de l'air ?

"Ils sont blancs et dorés chez zanpakuto-airline ! J'y peut rien, c'est pas moi qui les à créés, sinon ils auraient étés noirs. Mais non, l'autre greluche à râler en disant que le noir la faisait déprimer ! Non mais oh, moi c'est cette chatte qui me fait déprimer, toujours habillée de rose ! Et-"

Ça va, j'ai compris ! T'as pas eu le choix. Attend c'est qui la chatte greluche ? J'la connais ?

"Non mais oh ! Si elle continue de porter des fringues roses je vais aller porter plainte chez Hyoyo !"

... Attend ? Qui ça ? Yoyo comme ... Tata Yoyo ? Comme dans la chanson pour les gosses qu'on apprend à la maternelle pour nous détruire les neurones dès notre plus jeune âge ?

"Et puis si- Hein ? Quoi ? T'as osé comparer Hyoyo avec une chanson de décérébrés mentaux de 3 piges ?!"

Euh ... Non ?

"Si ! C'est exactement ce que t'as fait ! Non mais oh ! Croiser Yoruichi t'as fait perdre tes neurones restants ou quoi ?!"

Croiser qui ?

"Yoruichi. Tu sais le chat pas si chat que ça d'Urahara."

Le chat pas si quoi ? Attend, tu veux dire que c'était pas un mauvais rêve ?! Que ce chat c'est vraiment transformer en bombasse ?! Que Sophie la girafe est vraiment passée me voir dans mon monde intérieur avec mon Prospère ? Et que t'était VRAIMENT fringué de ce costume méga moche ?

"Euh ... Sophie n'est jamais passée avec Prospère, par contre le reste est bel et bien arrivé. Malheureusement pour moi. Et ma dignité ..."

Quoi ? Non ! Malheur et damnation ! Sophie ! Mon coin-coin en plastoc girafiée de toute petite ! Ma seulement amie avec Prospy ! Mon Prospy-Prospère ! Mon Prospère ! Mon doudou Pamperse !

Les traîtres ! Mais bon, je les aimerais toujours.

Et puis. Quoi ? Hahah ! Tu veux dire que t'as vraiment mis ces vêtements ? Ahah !

"Arrête de rire ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui me suis cassé la gueule à en perdre conscience en se prenant le parquet après avoir vu Yoruichi reprendre sa forme normale !"

Ahahah ! Oh bordel ! Ahah ! Toi ! En costume blanc ! Ahahah !

"Arrête de rire !"

Ahahah ! Peut pas ! C'est trop drôle ! Ahahah !

"Et dire que j'ai fait ça pour toi ! Maîtresse indigne de mon moi !"

Ahah ! Euh ... Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça indigne ? J'y peut rien si t'es ridicule habillé en blanc. Et puis t'étais pas obligé de le mettre ce costume.

"Oui ! Indigne ! J'ai fait ça pour toi, moi ! Pour que tu te remette de ton choc initial."

Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal ? J'y peut toujours rien si c'était drôle de te voir habillé comme ça.

"..."

The Voice ? Tu boude ?

"..."

Hé, nan ! Boude pas !

"..."

... Bon bah ... Tant pis ! J'peux me débrouiller sans toi. Na !

Alors. Voyons voir. Que c'était-il donc passé avant que je perde conscience ?

Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai. Urahara et Ichigo voulait m'envoyer revoir Papy-shinigami pour décider de mon sort avec tout ses petit copains les capitaines.

Faudrait peu être que j'y aille vraiment là non ? Parce que c'est pas tout, mais je vais finir par être en retard à ce rendez-vous imposé. Bon, je suis où là ?

AHH ! Mais il est pas net celui là ! Non mais oh ! Depuis quand on ouvre les portes sans toquer ! Et aussi violemment ! Vilain Urahara !

Vilain Urahara qui porte encore son bob à l'intérieur et qui se cache encore derrière son éventail. Il se trouve moche pour se cacher sans arrêt ou il aime juste avoir l'air d'un pédophile louche ?

- Ah ! Yuna-chan, tu est enfin réveillée.

Comment ça enfin ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? Zut. Finalement je serais quand même en retard. Moi qui voulait pas me faire remarquée ... J'espère que le vieux m'as pas dans le collimateur maintenant.

Enfin bref ! Voyons le côté positif : maintenant, je sais où je suis ! Chez Urahara. Joie immense.

- Aller, viens. Yoruichi t'attend pour aller voir les capitaines.

Ah oui ! Yoruichi était censée m'accompagner à la Soul Society. D'ailleurs ça me fait encore un choc de savoir que ce chat est en réalité une femme. Mais une très jolie femme, soyons honnêtes. C'est déjà ça. Et si en plus de ça elle est gentille, elle à tout gagner !

Vous connaissez pas le dicton ? Mais si ! J'l'ai envoyer en pleine tronche à l'une de mes "maman", une fois. 'Si t'es pas jolie, sois au moins gentille.' Je crois que ça lui avait pas plu. Enfin bon, elle était TRÈS susceptible aussi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai suivit Bob-Man. Et on à fini dans l'immense terrain sous sa maison. Heureusement, c'est la deuxième fois que j'y viens, sinon ça m'aurait encore retardé.

Non mais vraiment, avant que je perde conscience, la première fois qu'il m'a fait venir sur ce terrain, j'ai cru halluciner. Je pense même que c'est en partie pour ça que voir un chat noir ce transformer en femme m'as autant choquer. Par ce que j'étais déjà en état de choc.

"C'est ça trouve toi des excuses !"

The Voice ? Tu reviens ?

"..."

Ah, non. Faux espoir. En fait, il est juste passé pour m'humilier ou est ce qu'il hésite à revenir vers moi, son sosie adoré ?

"..."

Ah, non. La il boude vraiment. Il a juste dit ça pour m'humilier ... Enfin, m'humilier c'est vite dit. Y a que nous deux dans ma tête. Je crois. Et je l'espère aussi.

Et voilà Yoruichi. Et ça rime. C'est cool.

En fait, elle est très belle, Yoruichi. Joli corps, joli visage, joli cheveux, joli yeux. Joli fringues aussi. Quoi que son haut est peu être un peu flash, non ? Mais bon, on s'en fiche ça lui va bien.

- Yuna ! Désolée, je ne pensais pas que voir une femme te faisait tant d'effet.

Et une jolie voix aussi. Et elle a de l'humour. C'est pas donné à tout le monde. Généralement, les jolies filles sont chiantes, pas drôles, et ennuyante à mourir. Mais Yoruichi, elle, elle cumule ! Sexy, jolie, drôle, et je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille.

D'ailleurs, je viens de le remarquer mais il n'y aucune trace d'Ichigo. Il doit être rentré à la maison.

- Aller, viens, les capitaines nous attendent !

Et hop ! Ni une, ni deux, elle me traîne déjà avec elle vers le Seireitei.

* * *

Comme c'est chiant les réunions ... Déjà la dernière fois c'était ennuyant. Mais bon, heureusement que Yoruichi est là. C'est amusant de voir comme le comportement de certains capitaines change quand Yoruichi est là.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, le frère de Rukia, par exemple. Lui, depuis qu'il à ne serait-ce qu'aperçu Yoruichi, il jette des regards noirs vers nous sans avoir changé d'expression faciale depuis la dernière fois. Il est doué, le Kuchiki ! Faudra que j'lui demande de m'apprendre à le faire un jour, je suis sûre que ça peut être utile contre Isshin, pour qu'il arrête de me sauter dessus pour me réveillé le matin.

Ou le capitaine Soi Fon. Elle, elle semble en admiration totale devant Yoruichi. Mais genre, elle à presque des étoiles dans ses yeux. Ca la change complètement de la dernière fois. Elle à l'air beaucoup plus gentille comme ça.

Les capitaines Ukitake, Kyoraku et Unohana, eux, semblent respecter Yoruichi. Enfin, ils doivent ce connaître depuis longtemps je pense.

J'aimerais bien voir comment réagit le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Oui, parce que, Kurotsuchi n'est pas encore arrivé à la réunion. D'ailleurs, ça fait dix minutes qu'on attends tous comme des idiots qu'il arrive, histoire d'au moins pouvoir la commencer la réunion. Ce serait pas trop mal. Parce que moi, j'aimerais aussi beaucoup la finir la réunion ...

Et puis surtout que The Voice, qui me boude encore et toujours, m'avait dit de bien regarder Kurotsuchi pour voir qu'en réalité, Urahara n'est pas si louche que ça.

La dernière fois, j'avais pas fait attention aux autres capitaines. J'ai retenu le capitaine Ukitake, parce qu'il m'as offert des bonbons, Soi Fon et Unohana, parce que ce sont le seules femmes, Kyoraku parce qu'il à l'air de connaître les bons coins pour pioncer Kuchiki parce qu'il s'appel Kuchiki et que Rukia n'a pas arrêter de me dire que c'est son frère et le vieux parce que ... bah parce que c'est le chef quoi.

En fait, j'en ai retenu plutôt pas mal.

Je me souvenais de Kenpachi, avec son air psychopathe, mais pas de son nom. Maintenant je le connais son nom. C'est cool. Mais j'espère pas avoir à me battre contre lui. Il a l'air d'être une brute.

- Excusez mon retard, mais j'avais une expérience urgente sur le feu, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement la laisser comme ça !

Oh, un nouveau venu. Avec un haori blanc. Ce doit être le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

- C'est une honte de faire attendre Yoruichi-sama comme cela ! Déjà qu'elle c'est donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici !

Ca c'est Soi Fon. Même pas besoin de ce tourner vers elle pour la reconnaître.

Bref, pendant qu'ils se battent verbalement, profitons en pour voir en quoi le nouveau venu est louche !

Oh !

Mais ... Mais c'est ... Absolument magnifiquement génialissimement fantastique !

Un Panda ! Ce type à une gueule de panda ! Ce type est mon nouveau héro, mon nouveau dieu ! Ce mec à une tronche de panda ! C'est beau les pandas, c'est cool les pandas !

Franchement, même si avoir un visage de panda c'est louche, moi je trouve qu'il pète tout ce mec ! Il a la classe ! Vraiment !

- UN PANDAA !

Il est trop classe ! Et - Quoi ? Pourquoi ils me regardent tous ? Euh ... J'aurais parlé tout haut ?

" T'as hurlé tout haut, en sautillant sur place et en tapant dans les mains avec un grand sourire de gamine, oui."

- Oups ?

Air désolé et sourire commercial ? Bon, au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir stoppé leur pseudo baston sur le retard de Panda-Man.

Coup de canne sur le sol. Tien, le vieux semble vouloir commencer la réunion.

- Bien. Merci Kurosaki-san pour avoir fait revenir le silence, mais la prochaine fois, évitez de manquer de respect envers l'un des capitaines.

Il pouvait pas juste dire merci ? Remarque, au moins il est poli et il est pas en retard lui. Ça ferais pas très sérieux si lui arriverais en retard en même temps.

"Non, ça aurait été trop facile !"

The Voice ? T'es revenu ?!

"..."

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu te re barre à chaque fois ? Reviens ! S'il te plait ! Je t'aime moi ! Enfin, je t'aime parce que je m'aime et que comme t'es une partir de moi, je t'aime aussi du coup.

"..."

Tant pis. Suivons la réunion, ça aura le mérite de m'occuper quelques secondes de ma petite vie.

- ... et par ce fait, vous serez entraînée par Yoruichi Shihoin ici présente dans le monde des vivants.

Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Mais j'ai entendu l'essentiel ... Je pourrais toujours demander le début de la phrase, ou du monologue plutôt, de Papy-Commandant. Et puis, si Yoruichi doit m'entraîner, au moins je serais pas tuée par des shinigami fous.

- Vous commencerez par les bases de combat, les bases de kido, vous apprendrez un minimum sur l'histoire de la Soul Society et tenterez d'entrer en contact avec votre zanpakuto dès les premiers jours.

Euh ... Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Il veut que j'entre en contact avec mon zanpakuto ?

- Et je fait comment ? The Voice boude.

Euh ... Merde ? La boulette. Je crois que j'aurais peut-être pas dût leurs dire que The Voice boude ...

- The quoi ?

Ah non, c'est pas le fait qu'il boude qui les à choqués. Merci Kyoraku, sans toi j'aurais jamais compris que c'était juste le surnom de mon zanpakuto qui vous laisse sur le cul !

- The Voice. La Voix. Mon zanpakuto quoi. Je l'appel comme ça depuis qu'il squatte ma boite crânienne. Et on perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Un 'Ahh' générale se fait entendre. C'est marrant, ils étaient totalement synchro là. Mais bon, heureusement pour moi, l'information 'Mon zanpakuto boude' leurs à pas fait tilt. Et Yoruichi et moi pouvons déjà repartir chez Urahara.

Et on a toute les deux perdu 2h30 de nos vies à écouter le vieux parler. Enfin, elle à perdu 2h30 de sa vie à l'écouter parler. Moi j'ai passer 2h30 à somnoler éveillée en tapant un fixe sur Kuchiki en essayant de mémoriser comment il faisait pour garder son air hautain de noble et rester glaçon en chef du Seireitei tout en trucidant Yoruichi du regard. C'est l'amour entre eux deux, faudra que je demande ça aussi à Yoruichi.

* * *

Finalement, je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie.

J'avais rencontré un Panda, découvert qu'un chat pouvait en réalité être une femme, et que je me ferais entraînée dans le monde vivant, sur le terrain de sous chez Urahara par justement la dite femme. Qui est très sympathique en passant.

Je me suis cassé la gueule sur le chemin du retour dans le Dangai. Je me suis endormie en marchant, du coup je suis tombée, et là je me suis réveillée. Yoruichi c'est bien payé ma tête. Et elle à un rire contagieux. A moins que je soit trop influençable mais j'en doute.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'as ramener directement chez Ichigo et j'ai à peine eu le temps de dire 'Bonsoir' à Yuzu qui faisait à manger qu'Isshin m'a sauter dessus.

Demain, j'ai de nouveau cours. Et je crois que je vais passer les deux heures de sport à dormir dans les vestiaires pour être en forme à l'entrainement avec Yoruichi.

"Glandeuse !"

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez encore et toujours pas à me laisser vos avis, vos question à tout et tralala tsoin-tsoin ! Vous pouvez même me chanter une petite chanson si vous voulez (mais par pitié pas celle de Tata Yoyo ! Celle de Pokémon tien !).

Merci de continuer à lire ma fanfic' !

Bonne soirée/nuit/journée à tous et à la prochaine !

PS: Sophie la girafe est le célèbre jouet en forme de girafe qui fait 'CUIII' quand on appuie dessus. J'en achèterais une un jour pour ma chienne, Hera. Elle adore massacrer les jouets qui font 'CUIII' :3.

PS n°2: Prospère, est le nom d'une peluche qui, il fut un temps (c'était il y a longtemps, Prospère à existé en 1995/1996 ...) était offert avec les maxi packs de couches Pamperse. Sinon c'est aussi une marque de pain d'épice je crois ^^.

PS n°3 : Est ce que vous voyez de qui The Voice parle en disant "Hyoyo" ?


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration.

Commençons par le commencement des choses que j'ai à vous dire :

- Merci à Barukku-sama et DeathSnakes pour leurs reviews.

- Merci à tous de toujours lire cette histoire.

- "A votre avis, de qui parle The Voice quand il dit "Hyoyo" ?" Alors j'ai eu plusieurs hypothèses de la part de Barukku-sama : Yoruichi, Hyori ou Hyorinmaru. Donc, je rappelle quand même que The Voice est un zanpakuto. Dans ma tête il est donc logique qu'il parle plus d'un autre zanpakuto. Il parlait donc effectivement de Hyorinmaru. J'ai penser à l'arc où les zanpakutos ce rebelles avec Muramasa, quand Hyorinmaru arrive dans la grotte et qu'Haineko et Tobiume viennent se plaindre chez lui. Sinon, y a pas de raisons particulières pour laquelle j'ai fait parler de Hyorinmaru, c'est juste une idée qui m'es passée dans mon quart de neurone quand j'ai écrit le chapitre ^^.

- DeathSnakes, dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage pour toi :3. C'était trop tentant de le faire. J'espère que tu reconnaîtra l'idée que tu m'as donné héhéh. :3

- Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un jour, on m'as dit "La nuit porte conseil.". Et pour la nuit que je viens de passer, je crois qu'on peut associer cette phrase de vieux sage tibétain.

Bref, cette nuit, j'ai eu un plan. Un super plan. Un plan machiavéliquement machiavélique. Un plan génialissime. Bref, un plan trouvé par moi.

"On est mal barrés alors."

Je crois que The Voice à toujours pas digéré le coup de la dernière fois, quand j'ai comparé son Hyoyo-sama à une chanson tueuse de neurones pour gosses.

Mais bon, j'y peut rien moi si les madames de l'orphelinat chantaient tout le temps cette chanson. Cette chanson devrait être bannie, interdite dans le code civil !

"Ah ! Je comprend mieux !"

Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu comprend mieux tout d'un coup, comme ça ? T'as eu une révélation ? T'as enfin trouver pourquoi les costumes de zanpakuto-airlines sont blanches ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais ?

"C'est parce qu'on te chantais cette chanson que t'es conne maintenant."

... C'est juste moi ou il vient de m'insulter ?

Hé ! J'y peut rien moi, j'ai été séquestrée par ces fou furieux de l'orphelinat ! Il m'ont attachée, enchaînée aux poteaux ! Des poteaux blancs comme le reste de la salle d'ailleurs ! Comme dans les asiles !

"Peut-être qu'ils t'avaient réellement mise en asile psychiatrique ... Remarque je les auraient compris."

Puis ils se sont mis à chanter cette chanson en faisant la danse de la pluie, comme des indiens, tout en sautillant autour de moi ! Ils m'ont prise pour Jeanne D'Arc version miniature et moderne et ils ont voulu m'exorciser avec Tata Yoyo !

Et toi ! Toi ! Tu me traite de folle alors que je suis juste la victime dans tout ça ? Mais souviens toi ! Toi aussi, tu l'as suffit, tout les ans, tout les mois, tout les jours que nous avons passés là-bas, dans ce centre de psychopathes aliénés !

"Justement, j'étais aussi là à ces moments. Et je sais tout aussi bien que toi qu'ils n'ont jamais fait ça mais qu'ils la chantaient comme berceuse pour endormir les enfants de moins de 4 ans ..."

Mais ... Euh ... Zut, mon stratagème à échouer ! Mais comment ? Comment il à su que j'essayais de le trompé ?

"... Je ne ferais aucuns commentaires sur ton mental défaillant, petite."

Hey ! J'suis pas petite ! J'suis dans la norme, je fait 1m65 !

"La norme pour gosses de 12 ans, oui. T'en a 17 je te rappelle."

... Il est très bien mon 1m65. Je suis plus grande que plusieurs shinigamies ! Et puis de toute façon je voulais expliquer mon plan à la base ...

Alors, je disais donc que mon super plan avait pour but ... de devenir dresseur de shinigami !

"Mais ça se dresse pas un shinigami, abrutie !"

Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

"Mais oui ! Non mais sérieusement, qui m'as collé une Maîtresse aussi conne ?"

... Hé ... Tu viens bien de me dire que je suis ta maîtresse ? Mais c'est ... Absolument ... Géniale ! J'ai cas devenir dresseuse de zanpakuto, alors ! A moi, les zanpakutos !

"Un shinigami n'as qu'un seul zanpakuto et le zanpakuto est un part de son propre shinigami, alors arrête avec tes conneries !"

... Mais c'est encore mieux ! Si j'arrive à dresser les zanpakutos, ça veux dire que j'aurais dresser les shinigami maître des zanpakuto en question ! Ahah ! J'ai toujours su que j'étais une meneuse !

Aller, chante avec moi ! Un jour je serais la meilleure dresseuse ! Je me battrais sans répits ! Je ferais tout, pour être la meilleure, pour vaincre les défis ! 'pakuto ! Attrapez les tous, c'est notre histoire, ensemble pour la victoire ! Ça demande du courage ! 'pakuto !

"Et si t'arrêtais tes conneries et que tu te concentrais sur Yoruichi ?"

Hein ? BAM ! Aïeuuuh !

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que Yoruichi faisait mal ? Non ? Bah, je le dit maintenant. Yoruichi fait TRÈS mal. Et elle m'as couper dans mon élan de remixage de Pokémon version zanpakuto.

Vraiment, elle ne me ménage pas du tout niveau entraînement. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je vais m'entraîner avec elle après les cours, et ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'ai mal partout. J'suis pas habituée à faire trop d'efforts tout le temps moi !

Vous avez déjà passer une après-midi complète à repasser des fringues ? Après, la nuit, ça fait super mal aux bras quand vous avez pas l'habitude de le faire. Et la c'est à peu près pareil. Mais en pire. En beaucoup pire.

Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses : Je serais apparemment douée en Kido. Enfin, Yoruichi à dit que je suis plus douée en kido qu'en méditation. Et que je suis plus douée en combats à mains nues qu'en combats avec mon zanpakuto.

Ah, et Yoruichi m'avait expliquer ce que voulais dire Papy-Commandant par 'entrer en contact avec mon zanpakuto'. En fait, c'est tout simplement entrer dans mon monde intérieur et discuter avec lui. Ou discuter avec lui tout court. Ça me fait une réponse à une des questions que je me posait.

Hé, The Voice, ça veut dire que j'me battrais plus souvent sans toi, non ? T'es pas un peu dégoûté ? Tu te rebelle pas ?

"..."

Aller, avoue, je sais que t'aime être mon centre d'attention. Mais bon, c'est toujours comme ça quand on aime quelqu'un. Aller, tu peux me l'avouer tu sais, je sais très bien que tu m'aime et que tu voudrais toujours te battre avec moi, pour m'aider et me protégé !

"Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre mademoiselle ..."

... C'est moi ou tu viens de faire une phrase normale ? Genre, une phrase sans te foutre de moi, sans m'expliquer quelque chose en me prenant pour une demeurée, que je ne suis d'ailleurs pas, sans ironie, sans sarcasme. Une phrase polie quoi.

"T'es vraiment aussi débile que ça pour réussir à me confondre avec toi ?"

Ah. Bah, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de me rabaisser. T'es pas gentil. Et en plus tu me fait passer pour quelqu'un de narcissique. Bad Voice ! Bad Voice !

"Tu dépend de moi je te signale, si je veux pas t'aider dans un combat, t'es dans la merde ma pauvre."

... T'es bête ? Je suis de toute façon plus douée sans toi. Alors que tu veuille pas m'aider, je m'en cire les pompes, puisque je me bat mieux sans toi.

"... Ça fait mal, ça."

Ahah ! Tu avoue ! Tu avoue que ça te fait de la peine ! Que tu m'aime, que tu voudrais que je t'utilise toujours ! Que tu-.

"Non, je disais, mon orgueil vient d'en prendre un coup."

Ah.

BAM ! Aïeuuuh !

- Yuna ! Concentre toi sur le combat !

Yoruichi à beau être jolie, sympa, gentille et tout habituellement, en combat c'est carrément autre chose. Et elle à de la force en plus ! Ca fait vachement mal. Et pour l'instant on en ai qu'aux mains ... J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle va me faire subir quand on passera au combat armé ...

- Bon, on arrête là, t'es complètement incapable de te concentré. Heureusement pour toi que ce n'est pas un vrai combat.

Youhouu ! Enfin ! Alléluia ! Je suis libre ! Libre ! Merci Kami-sama !

"Tu m'as appelé ?"

... Toujours aussi modeste, lui.

- Repose toi bien, demain on sera en contact avec les capitaines du Gotei 13, ils veulent voir si tu progresse.

Pas Youhouu ... Mais ils me veulent quoi encore ? Ils peuvent pas me foutre la paix une fois ? Sérieusement, ça fait pas deux semaines que Rukia et Ichigo m'ont sauvée du Hollow et depuis j'entend parler des capitaines tout les jours. Et c'est pire depuis que je suis revenus de la réunion avec Yoruichi. J'entends parler d'eux. Que d'eux. En permanence ! Tout les jours, toutes les heures ! C'est flippant. Ils envahissent mon espace vital.

A moins que ...

- Yoruichi ? T'as un amant caché dans les capitaine pour que tu me parle d'eux tout le temps ?

J'ai dit un truc inconcevable ou quoi ? Parce que vu sa tête j'ai l'impression que j'ai une troisième main sur la tête, comme l'inspecteur Gadget quand il lit son journal.

Et puis, je suis curieuse moi. J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait que Soi Fon la respecte autant. Elle est peut-être fanatique des chats ? Faudra que je demande à Rangiku, elle est toujours au courant de tout, elle.

Bon, elle répond toujours pas. Et si j'essayais de deviner ?

"Déconseillé !"

- Hmm ... Kenpachi ? Non, il à pioncer toute la réunion, il semblait pas être intéresser. Kurotsuchi ? Non, si ce serais ton amant, il serais pas arrivé en retard ... Je sais ! Kuchiki ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il t'as tuer du regard toute la réunion, tu va pas le voir assez souvent ou quoi ?

... Quoi ? Pourquoi elle explose de rire d'un coup ?

- Moi ? Pas assez voir Byakuya ? Hahah ! Non, certainement pas ! Il doit même trouver que je vais le voir trop souvent !

Hein ? Elle nie même pas. Mais comment on peut voir trop souvent son amant ? Elle le harcèle ou quoi ?

- Non mais sérieusement ! Hahah ! Depuis tout petit, Byakuya ne me supporte pas ! Il doit être assez content que j'aille le voir qu'une fois tout les dix ans oui !

... Ça veut dire quoi ?

"Que Yoruichi n'est pas avec Byakuya, crétine !"

Oh, que de mots doux pour moi, merci The Voice !

- Pour répondre à ton hypothèse plus que bancale, j'était capitaine de la deuxième division il y a plus de cent ans, avant que Soi Fon ne reprenne mon poste. Et je suis la descendante de la famille Shihoin, la deuxième des quatre familles les plus nobles du Seireitei. La plus noble est la famille Kuchiki. Dont Byakuya est le chef de clan.

... Wow. Mais c'est qu'elle est super importante au Seireitei en fait ! Mais... Pourquoi elle est plus capitaine ?

- Tu te demande pourquoi je ne suis plus capitaine ? Et bien Kisuke et moi nous étions exilés de la Soul Society avec les Vizards. Mais c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais quand le moment sera venus ! Aller file chez les Kurosaki avant que je ne décide de te martyriser plus que ça.

Ça, fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je suis arrivée chez les Kurosaki en moins de quinze minutes.

"Un exploit pour toi, quand on connais ton sens de l'orientation déplorable."

Je maintiens que je n'ai pas un sens de l'orientation déplorable, mais que je ne prend juste pas la peine de retenir le chemin.

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai enfin toutes les réponses aux question que je me posais jusqu'ici. Et même des réponses à des questions que je ne me posais pas. Enfin, presque toutes. Faudra encore que je demande à Rangiku pour l'élan de fanatisme chatique de Soi Fon.

Aller ! Demain, on montre tout ce qu'on à au vioc et aux cap'taines ! Tiens, je me demande si j'ai le droit de donner des surnoms aux capitaines. Parce que je sent que je vais avoir envie d'appeler Kurotsuchi "Panda-Man".

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos question et du Fanta si vous voulez aussi, ça me ferait plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Bonne soirée/journée/nuit à tous !

PS: Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais je publie toujours mes chapitres la nuit ou le soir ^^.

PS n°2: Yuna fait 1m65, ce qui est assez grand quand on compare aux tailles des femmes shinigamies. Rukia fait quand même une vingtaine de cm de moins que Yuna.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! En avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais quand j'ai vu la date d'aujourd'hui, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... Aller, CHAMPAGNE ! Ça fait 1 mois que la fic' existe ! :D

Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette histoire.

Merci à DeathSnakes, Utopiquement, GreyFullbuster2a, Barukku-sama et Guest pour leurs reviews, ça me fait plaisir !

Merci doublement encore à GreyFullbuster2a pour s'être abonnée et pour avoir mis ma fic' dans ses favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur ce coup là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'explications. Non mais vraiment.

"Qu'est qu'il y a ENCORE ?"

Je ne me comprend pas.

"Ah bah, si tu te comprend pas toi-même, je vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider ..."

Parce que t'es moi ! Enfin, tu es moi d'un autre point de vue. Tu pourrais donc éventuellement m'aider. J'en suis presque persuadée. Donc comme tu es gentil, et que surtout, tu m'aime beaucoup. Ou autant que moi, je m'aime, donc beaucoup. Tu va m'aider.

"... La modestie, c'est toujours pas ton truc."

Je vais ignorer ta remarque Voicy-chéri.

Donc voilà mon problème : Je me comprend pas quand il s'agit de dormir. J'ai un gros problème je crois !

"... Ça fait seulement une bonne dizaine d'années que je te l'répète, que t'as un problème."

Je vais encore ignorer ta remarque.

Donc je t'explique : généralement je dors beaucoup. Mais beaucoup genre énormément méga beaucoup. A la limite de l'hypersomnie.

"Ça, même ta prof d'histoire le sais."

Quoi ? Comment elle le sait ? Elle m'espionne ? Et ... Oh Mon Dieu ! Et si les shinigamis le savaient ?! Ça voudrait dire qu'eux aussi m'espionnent ! Et ... Non ! Comment je pourrait paraître un minimum sérieuse s'ils savent que je dors tout le temps ?

"... Personne ne t'espionne, imbécile ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu dors dès que tu es en histoire ? Enfin, pas qu'en histoire, en sport aussi. Ah et en-"

Roo, ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris, je dors pendant pratiquement tout mes cours. Mais j'y peut rien moi, s'ils sont pas intéressants leurs cours ! Vraiment, tu m'a déjà vue dormir lors d'un entrainement avec Yoruichi ? Non ! Parce que elle, elle sait rendre ces cours intéressants. Et aussi parce que j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle me raconte.

"Tu divague. C'était quoi ton problème ?"

Ah oui ! Mon problème. Enfin, pas MON problème mais LE problème. Le problème, donc, c'est que généralement je dors comme une masse dès que je peux.

"Comme une masse ? Non, pire qu'une masse ! C'est pas possible de dormir autant, t'es juste ... une race à part ! Une race unique en son genre !"

Toi aussi. Tu fait parti de moi.

"Normal, je suis un zanpakuto. Et chaque zanpakuto est unique."

La modestie c'est toujours pas ton truc hein ?

"Hey ! C'est MA réplique ça !"

Techniquement, c'est aussi la mienne puisque tu es moi. Bref. Je continue. Mon, non, LE problème c'est que généralement-

"Tu dors trop ! Abrège et passe à la suite !"

Roo, ça va, hein ! Rabat-joie ! Donc LE problème. LAISSE MOI FINIR ! Le problème, c'est que dès que je sais qu'il y aura un truc important le lendemain, la nuit, je dors pas. J'arrive pas à dormir. Genre pas du tout ! Et après, moi qui m'étais couchée plus tôt pour être en pleine forme pour le truc important, je suis complètement crevée et je fait de la merde.

"Et donc ?"

Ben le problème, c'est que demain, enfin plutôt cet après-midi puisqu'il est déjà 4h du matin, je dois PAS être fatiguée, pour montrer mes capacités aux capitaines.

"... Si c'est que ça tu la ferme et tu laisse dormir ceux qui y arrivent !"

Quoi ? Mais ... Eh ! C'est pas sympa ça !

"..."

Quoi ? Tu t'es déjà rendormi ? Maieuh ! Comment t'as fait ? Aller, dis, dis, dis, c'est quoi ton secret ? Tu peux me dire ? Comme ça je le fait aussi !

"..."

Aller ! Comme ça je pourrais dormir, et non seulement demain je serais en pleine forme pour me prouver aux capitaine mais en plus de ça, je te ficherais la paix le reste de la micro nuit qu'il nous reste.

"..."

Bordel mais t'as un sommeil lourd toi ! Bon bah tant pis. Je vais rester à faire ma nuit blanche. Seule. Sans personne pour me soutenir et m'aimer. Je suis une pauvre âme en désespoir. Et personne ne le sait.

"..."

Bon bah tant pis. Je vais m'occuper le temps que le sommeil vienne à moi. ... ... ... Je m'emmerde. ... ... Je peux faire quoi ? Quand je compte les mouton, y en a chaque fois un qui me fait 'Bêêêêêh' méchamment et du coup j'oublie à combien j'étais.

Ah ! Je sais ce que je vais faire. Un petit résumer de ma vie.

Tout d'abord ... Je suis née. Normal comme tout le monde en fait. Même Dieu, j'suis sûre qu'il est né un jour. Vous croyez qu'Hulk était vert à sa naissance ? J'lui demanderais bien. Même les cupcakes naissent. C'est vrai quoi, on les fait et on les cuits, et là ils naissent dans le four. Bon leurs vie est bien moins longue que celle d'un être humain puisqu'on les mange tout de suite après mais bon.

... C'est dingue les conneries que je peux raconter quand je suis fatiguée.

Donc, après être née. Je sais plus. Et j'ai la flemme de me souvenir de ma vie. Parce que j'ai peur d'arriver au moment ou la madame de l'orphelinat me crie dessus. Enfin, faut dire aussi que c'était moi qui faisait le plus de conneries. Comme la fois où j'ai ouvert la machine à laver alors qu'elle tournai, pour mettre des fraises tagada dedans et la refermer après. Je crois qu'elle à pas aimer que ses fringues sentent le sucre et qu'ils soient colorés en rose après. Ni le fait que le sol de la pièce soit inondé après.

Ou la fois où je trouvais les murs blancs trop blancs. Alors comme il pleuvait dehors, je suis sortie, suivie par quelques petits camarades de l'orphelinat, on c'est roulés dans la boue puis on à redécoré les chambres. C'était drôle à faire. C'était un peu moins drôle à nettoyer par contre.

Bref. Donc je disais ... Veni Vedi pas Vici. Ouai, j'ai pas encore vaincu. Normale, je suis pas encore la meilleure dresseuse de shinigamis.

Tien, en parlant de shinigami, je vais vous raconter ma vie depuis deux/trois semaines. Oui, je sais vous en avez rien à foutre, mais moi j'arrive pas à dormir, alors je vais vous emmerder.

Donc ! Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville, Karakura pour ceux qui ont oublié, et que j'ai été adoptée par Isshin, mon 'papa' adoptif et celui d'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu accessoirement, il m'arrive que de la merde. Mais genre de la bonne grosse merde.

"Yuna ..."

Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée, j'en ai rien à faire. Eh oui, je suis méchante, mais je m'en pète parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour penser correctement.

Donc je disais. Il m'arrive que des emmerdes. Tout d'abord j'ai rencontré une bande de gens louches, qui en fait sont des shinigamis. Après j'ai été coursée par ce qu'ils appellent un 'Hollow'. Puis comme une idiote, j'ai dévoilé que j'avais The Voice dans le crâne. Puis ils m'ont emmenée voir leurs copains les capitaines, et là ils ont décidés que je devais être entraînée par Yoruichi.

Ça, c'est le seul point positif puisque Yoruichi est super cool. Et maintenant, demain, ils veulent me voir et tester mes aptitudes de combat après mon entrainement intensif avec Yoruichi. Faudra d'ailleurs que je lui trouve un surnom à Yoruichi. Mais genre un surnom bien que j'utilise pas pour me foutre d'elle. Pas comme Le Glaçon pour Kuchiki.

Et maintenant, à l'heure actuelle, je revois ma vie de ces dernières semaines, parce que je m'emmerde royalement dans mon lit et que j'arrive pas dormir.

"Et parce que t'es chiante."

Non. Parce que tu veux pas me donner ton super secret pour m'endormir.

"Mon super secret ? Tu veux que j'te l'passe mon super secret ?!"

Euh ... Oui ?

Ahh ! Bam ! Aïeuuh. Hein ? Bam !

"Pour ceux qui se demandent c'est : 'Ahh !' Yuna tombe dans son monde intérieur de force. 'Bam !' Elle sait pas atterrir. 'Aïeuuh.' Elle c'est fait mal. 'Hein ?' Elle me vois arriver en colère. 'Bam !' Je l'assomme."

* * *

'Yuna-chan !'

Hein ? Pourquoi y a un piaf qui m'appelle ?

"Parce que ton rêve s'adapte à la réalité, et que comme tu rêvais de piafs et que quelqu'un cherche à te réveiller, ça fait un mixe des deux. Comme la fois du Bisounours Napoléonien en cours d'histoire, tu te souviens ?"

Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Mon pauvre The Voice, tu dérailles complètement.

'Yuna-chan !'

Attend. Admettons que tu ais, pour une fois, raison. Ça voudrais dire que quelqu'un cherche vraiment à me réveiller. Et que comme je suis dans mon lit, un beau matin, chez les Kurosaki, ce doit être Isshin.

Alerte pédophile ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Vite ! Sauvons nous ! Virons le pervers !

Catch ! BLAM !

"C'était quoi ça ?"

Gneuh ... Rien. Rien du tout.

- Enfin réveillée la belle aux bois dormants ?

... C'était pas Isshin. C'était Yoruichi. Et elle a beaucoup plus de réflexes qu'Isshin. Et une voix plus agréable à entendre dès le réveil.

"... Ah. C'est donc pour ça que t'es allongée par terre."

Hé ! J'y peux rien. J'avais pas prévu que c'était pas Isshin ! J'avais pas non plus prévu que c'était Yoruichi. Et donc je n'avais pas prévu non plus que la personne qui cherchait à me réveillée me choperais dans mon élan de 'virage de pervers en puissance' et me foutrais par terre.

Cela dit, si quelqu'un cherchait à me réveiller, c'est que j'ai finit par m'endormir. C'est bon point. Par contre, le fait que ce soit Yoruichi en personne qui vienne me réveiller, c'est déjà un moins bon point.

"Je ne ferais pas de commentaires."

Toi, tu me cache quelque chose ... Et je veux pas savoir quoi.

- Yoruichi ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Humiliée. Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il à fallut qu'Ichigo passe à ce moment là dans le couloir ? Pourquoi ma vie est si nulle ?

- Ah, salut Ichigo ! J'étais venue chercher Yuna, elle est en retard pour le rendez-vous avec les capitaines. Décidément, le retard de Renji est contagieux.

Puis Ichigo continue sont chemin comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu ... J'ai bien entendu le mot 'Retard' dans la même phrase que 'rendez-vous' et 'capitaines' ?

"Oui, et si tu veux pas être encore plus en retard t'as intérêt à te bouger l'cul."

Ahhh ! Merde ! Vite, mes fringues ! Mon dentifrice ! Ma brosse à cheveux ! Je me lève en quatrième vitesse et cours dans tout les sens de la pièce pour trouver les objets mentionés. Yoruichi, elle, me regarde avec un regard moqueur et sort de ma chambre.

- Je t'attend en bas !

Ah, Yoruichi ! Elle est dingue cette nana. Elle me comprend sans même que j'ai à dire quoi que ce soit ! C'est cool, je peux économiser ma salive comme ça.

"Et au moins tu risque plus de lui sortir de conneries plus grosses que toi."

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne sort jamais ! Ô grand jamais ! De conneries, moi, monsieur !

"Ah oui ? Et la fois où t'as sorti que Byakuya était son amant, c'était pas une connerie peut-être ?"

Non ! Enfin, si mais non ! Roo et puis tais toi !

- Yuna ! Bouge toi, tu vas définitivement être en retard !

* * *

Actuellement, je suis arrivée sur le terrain d'en dessous de chez Urahara, devant un grand écran qui à été installé, par Urahara certainement, devant les capitaines, qui sont dans l'écran. Avec du retard, mais j'y suis arrivée. Bon ok : Beaucoup de retard. Je suis arrivée à l'heure où le 'rendez-vous' était censé finir.

- Vous êtes en retard !

Mais quelle perspicacité La Mouche ! Merci, je suis au courant.

- Comment ose-tu !

Elle lit dans les pensées La Mouche ? Enfin, Soi Fon quoi. La Mouche parce qu'elle est toute petite. J'trouve que ça lui va bien. Elle est capable d'être vachement chiante. Comme une mouche qui tourne autour de votre assiette sans arrêts en été. Ça me fait penser à la mouche que j'ai noyer dans la sauce de la viande hier midi. J'l'ai shooté, et pour esquiver, elle a sauté. Et elle c'est noyée. La conne.

"Tu fait déjà plus attention à ce qu'ils te disent ? T'es au courant que tu joues ton avenir là ?"

Hein ? Comment ça je joue mon avenir ?

"Ben oui, ils vont te tester afin de savoir si tu deviendra une shinigamie ou non."

Techniquement j'en suis déjà une, puisque tu me pourris déjà la vie.

"Tais-toi et écoute !"

- ... vous allez donc répondre à un questionnaire que Kisuke Urahara va vous donner.

Ah. Un questionnaire. Pour quoi faire ?

"Pour évaluer ton niveau en histoire de la Soul Society, crétine."

Quoi ? Mais on m'avais pas dit que Yoruichi m'enseignais pour que je me tape une interro surprise juste après ! Et puis, je veux pas devenir shinigami moi !

"Menteuse. Et t'aurais dû t'y attendre ..."

Je suis bien avec juste toi dans ma caboche moi ! Et puis tu crois qu'ils vont m'évaluer en Kido et tout ça ?

"..."

Bon, ok, j'ai compris, je me concentre.

- ... vous serez donc évaluée dans les différents types de combats. Est-ce clair Mademoiselle Kurosaki ?

Non. En fait, comme j'ai pas suivi du tout, j'ai rien compris à son charabia au vieux. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il m'appelle 'Kurosaki' parce qu'il pense que je suis la sœur d'Ichigo ou s'il sait que je suis juste adoptée ? ... Je leurs demanderais. Enfin, je demanderais à Yoruichi. Ou à Rangiku.

Tien, d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue la Rangiku et les quatre autres zigotos qui étaient venus avec elle. Ils ont dût restés à la Soul Society pour buter du Hollow je crois. Ou parce que Mini-Pousse avait du boulot en tant que capitaine.

"Répond à sa question !"

Hein ? Ah !

- Comme de l'eau de roche Papy-Commandant !

Oups. Hé, il en tire des tronches bizarres quand il s'y met celui là ! Vraiment. Hilarant ! Je devrais leurs donner des surnoms plus souvent. Juste pour voir leurs têtes à chacun. Bon celle de Soi Fon était pas drôle, mais c'est pas grave, celle de Papy-Commandant est assez drôle pour deux.

- Vous comptez rester plantée ici comme une idiote ou est ce que vous allez enfin partir commencer le test ?

La gentillesse extrême de La Mouche me touchera toujours. Elle a pas encore digéré son surnom la pauvre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire. Et c'est là que je me prend un coup discret, enfin aussi discret que possible, dans les côtes de la part de Yoruichi pour que j'aille enfin faire la partie du test 'Histoire de la Soul Society' avec Urahara.

Bob-Man m'a donc emmenée dans un espèce de pièce dont les murs et le plafond sont fait par des sorts de Kido, avec une table et une chaise au milieu, faites toutes les deux par du Kido. Une feuille, pas faite en Kido celle là, m'attend sur la table à laquelle je m'assoie.

Je sens que je vais me foirer.

"C'est pas ce que tu dit à chaque fois que t'as un test ?"

Mais chut, Gaspard ! Faut pas l'dire !

"Je m'appel pas Gaspard ! Et c'est quoi cette voix de pédophile psychopathe ?"

... Aucun humour ce zanpakuto ...

Bref. Maintenant me voilà assise comme une idiote, sur une chaise improvisée, devant une table improvisée avec dans les mains un papier et un stylo improvisés. Enfin, non. Pas improvisé le papier, puisqu'ils (les shinigamis) avaient gentiment déjà prévu que je passerais des tests. Bande de traîtres ! Mais par contre le stylo, lui est à moitié transparent, et est apparu quand j'me suis assise. Comme le chronomètre sur le mur.

"Tais toi et réponds aux questions tu veux ?"

Tu m'aides ?

"..."

Je prend ça pour un oui timide ou pour un non glacial ? Genre le oui que tu veux pas avouer parce que tu veux pas te faire réprimander pour m'aider, ou le non de la madame sévère de l'orphelinat qui gueule pour rien et qui aime faire pleurer les petits enfants ?

"..."

... Ok. J'ai compris : Je me démerde ... Je comprend beaucoup de choses en ce moment tu trouve pas ?

"Répond à ce fichu test !"

Oui Papa.

Alors ... Commençons :

'Qui dirige le Gotei 13 ?'

...

'Qu'est ce que la chambre des 46 ?'

...

'Résumez, rapidement, le rôle d'un shinigami, à la Soul Society et dans le monde des vivants.'

...

Mais ... Mais ... Mais elles sont faciles leurs questions. J'y crois pas. Soit les questions sont vraiment faciles et tout le monde peu y répondre. Soit ils ont fait exprès de me coller des questions faciles parce qu'ils me prennent pour une demeurée. Sérieusement ! C'est la base de savoir ça ! C'est les premiers trucs que Yoruichi m'a appris.

"Tu vois que t'as pas besoin de mon aide."

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! N'hésitez toujours pas à me laissez vos avis, commentaires, questions et tout et tout !

Merci de continuer à lire ! Bonne soirée/journée à tous et à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous ! Voici, enfin, le chapitre 10 ! Je viens de rentrer de vacances (comprendre : ça fait déjà deux semaines que je suis chez moi et la lessive c'est bien chiant), je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre.

Merci à tous de lire. Merci à DeathSnakes, GreyFullbuster2a, Barukku-sama et Mira2a pour leurs reviews. Merci à DeathSnakes et Mira2a d'avoir mis ma fic dans leurs favoris. Merci à YumeNoGensou de follow ma fic. Ça fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dit moi mon petit Voicy, tu crois qu'il vont me laisser poireauter encore longtemps ? Parce que comme leurs questions étaient assez facile, j'ai déjà fini.

"T'as mis une heure et douze minutes à le remplir ..."

Autant ?! J'avais pas remarquer. Et j'avais combien de temps pour le faire ?

"Une heure trente."

Ah. Bah ça va, il me reste qu'un petit quart d'heure à attendre. ... C'est chiant d'attendre. Tien, pour patienter je vais vous parler du test. Y avais pratiquement que des questions qui concernaient le gotei 13.

Et en plein milieu y avait THE question : 'Citez trois choses qui donnent un sens à votre vie'. Quand je l'ai vue, j'me suis dit 'Hein ?'. Bref, j'y ai quand même répondu : Les Pandas, Dormir et The Voice. Oui, c'est toute ma vie.

Sinon, c'est quoi le prochain test ? J'ai oublié.

"T'as pas oublié, tu l'as jamais su. Par contre tu le saurais si t'avais écouté le capitaine commandant."

Ah. Et toi t'as écouté ce qu'il à dit non ?

"Non. J'ai as pu écouter, tu me parlais."

Ah. Mais tu sert à quoi si c'est pas à écouter ce que j'écoute pas moi ? Bon et bien ... Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

"Tu me donne mal à la tête ..."

Mais c'est pas gentil ça ! Bad Voicy !

- Tu as fini ?

Ah ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce type au bob louche ! Vilain Urahara ! Tu m'as fait peur. Et en plus de me faire peur il pousse la chansonnette joyeusement ...

- Bien. Si tu as fini tu peux me suivre.

Tu peux, tu peux ... Dit plutôt que je suis obligée de suivre ... Il a utilisé le verbe pouvoir au lieu de devoir juste pour paraître plus poli et plus sympa ou quoi ?

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

Non. Enfin si, mais je veux pas que tu me parle. Toi, je te boude, t'es méchant avec moi.

"C'est bête parce que tu vas avoir besoin de moi."

Même pas en rêve. J'aurais pas besoin de toi. Et puis de toute façon je me bat mieux sans toi.

"Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !"

Quoi ? Je t'ai vexé ? Oh, une tête d'Urahara par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je savais que ce mec allait finir par perde la tête ...

- Yuna ? Tu viens ?

Une tête toute seule, ça peut parler ? Remarque, logiquement oui, c'est le cerveau qui commande ... Attendez ... C'est moi où la tête s'attend à ce que je la suive ? Trop cool !

"... Finalement je crois que vais rester ... Faut absolument que je reste pour remonter le niveau d'intelligence ..."

Hein ? Tu peux répété Voicy ? J'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu disais, j'étais trop occupée à courir après la tête d'Urahara ... C'est qu'elle court vite cette tête.

"Une tête sans jambes reliées à elle-même ne court pas Yuna."

... Quoi ? ... Non ! Tu veux dire que la tête vole ? Mais c'est ... C'est du plagiat ça ! Les seuls trucs volants, c'est les brouettes. Et éventuellement les avions.

"Les brouettes ?"

Ouai, les brouettes. Tu sais, les brouettes volantes du texte du cours d'anglais.

"C'est juste moi ou tu deviens de plus en plus conne ?"

Si je deviens conne, alors toi aussi. C'est comme les propriétés en maths.

"... C'est ... Magnifique ... Un élan soudain d'intelligence vient de te traverser, Yuna."

N'empêche que j'ai toujours pas trouvé à quoi correspond la propriété 'Si tatati, alors tatata'.

"Ah non. C'était pas de l'intelligence."

BOUM. Aïe.

C'est qui le con qui c'est foutu dans mon chemin alors que je suivait la Flying Head of Urahara ?

- La quoi ?

... Rassure moi Voicy. J'ai pas parlé à voix haute ?

"... Pourquoi tu me pose toujours des questions évidentes ? Non mais vraiment ! J'aimerais bien qu'un jour, tu me pose une question intelligente et pas dénuée de sens."

Je fait quoi ? Je fait quoi ? Je fait quoi ? Voicy au secours, y a Soi Fon qui tire une tête de belle-mère pas contente !

"Et si tu te démerdais pour une fois ?"

Quoi ? Mais je me démerde toujours très bien toute seule tout le temps ! Tu pourrais pas m'aider pour une fois ? Mais genre vraiment m'aider. Voicy ? Trouillard ! T'es pas censé être une superbe arme de la mort qui tue ? Parce qu'on dirait pas là !

- Mademoiselle Kurosaki. Un peu de sérieux je vous prie.

- Commandant ! Oui, mon commandant !

... C'est pas 'Chef ! Oui Chef !' normalement ?

"Pourquoi tu te met au garde à vous ?! On est chez les shinigami là, pas à l'armée."

Oui, bon. C'est presque la même chose. C'est un groupe de bonhommes et de madames qui se battent pour quelque chose. Je vois pas la différence moi.

"Les arrancars aussi. Pourtant je t'assure que quand tu va te retrouver devant un arrancar tu va faire la différence."

Ouai. C'est vrai. Les arrancars, ils ont des fringues classe d'après la description qu'Ichigo m'a fait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois avoir une maîtresse comme elle ? Je vous le demande ..."

- Vous avez bien compris ?

Euh ...

- Vous pouvez répéter la question ?

"C'était pas la question qui était importante ..."

Ah. Bon alors ...

- Vous pouvez répéter depuis le début en fait ?

... Je crois que j'aurais pas dût dire ça ... Mis à part Kyoraku qui Hirako qui se marrent, les autres ont des têtes de serials killers. D'accord Soi Fon a toujours eu une tête de serial killeuse mais là, c'est pire. J'ai pas seulement l'impression qu'elle va me découpée en chips pour me donner à manger à son lieutenant. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'ouvrir le ventre, m'écarteler bien lentement, m'éviscérer, me découper les doigts pour me les faire avalés puis seulement me couper en tout petits bouts pour me donner à manger à son lieutenant. Psychopathe puissance mille quoi.

"Qui te dit qu'elle va pas réellement le faire ?"

Quoi ?! Mais ... Mais t'es complètement malade de me dire des trucs de ce genre ? Après je balise moi, puis je me fait des films pendant que le vieux m'explique. Et après on s'étonne que j'écoute pas ...

- ... En résumé vous allez d'abord nous montrer votre niveau en kido puis vous vous battrez contre Yoruichi Shihouin comme lors de vos entraînements.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a pas dit ça dès le début au lieu de me faire un énorme monologue que de toute façon personne n'écoute. Pas même Byakuya Kuchiki. Je suis presque sûre qu'il écoute pas toujours quand le vieux parle. Genre quand il est occupé à tenter de désintégrer Yoruichi juste avec son regard.

- Vous comptez réellement restée plantée comme une idiote dès que le capitaine-commandant vous envoie faire une partie de votre test ?

Raah, Soi Fon ... Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être gentille parfois quand même. C'est vrai quoi, elle me rappelle toujours quand j'écoute pas. Grâce à elle, je peux aller passer mon test maintenant qu'elle m'as dit que je devais y aller.

"... Si tu veux mon avis, elle en juste marre de toi. Et là, je suis extrêmement poli."

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ou à me poser des questions si quelque chose vous dérange !

Bonne soirée/journée à tous et à la prochaine !

PS: L'histoire de la brouette volante ... existe réellement. C'est mon frère jumeau qui l'as écrite pour le sujet "inventer un objet du futur" en cours d'anglais. Et il a réutilisé son histoire deux fois en anglais et une fois en allemand.


End file.
